Placer culpable o ¿algo más?
by HikariRushLoveGleek
Summary: Porque no todo es un placer culpable si lo ves bien...
1. Placeres culpables

No sabía que era lo que pasaba, pero desde que Kurt y yo terminamos, me siento algo incompleto, algo triste, de un momento al otro, no sé cómo ni porque desarrollé un pequeño enamoramiento en Sam, hasta para mí es difícil creerlo, sus labios me vuelven loco, ni se hable de sus lindos ojos, ese cuerpo bien formado que me grita que lo explore y goce sin parar, me da tanta culpabilidad ver a mi amigo rubio de esa manera, se convertido casi que en mi mejor amigo, porque a pesar de lo que pasó con Kurt aún lo considero mi mejor amigo, porque así fue que lo acordamos en navidad.

Me encuentro en el salón del coro, después de que el señor Schue no pudiera asistir por una pequeña gripe, ambos tomamos las riendas de los chicos, cuando me dijo uno de sus placeres culpables me sentí bien sentí que nos estábamos acercando más, pero no sé, cuando me preguntó cuál era el mío no pude responderle con la verdad y terminé diciendo que era Wham!, hicimos una coreografía espectacular, con ropa fosforescente y más, al verlo a los ojos no pude evitar sentir culpa, no puedo evitar ver esos enormes labios.

Después de cantar, Wake me up before you go-go, todos nos fuimos a nuestros respectivos lugares, iba caminando por el pasillo cuando de la nada escuche la voz de Sam algo molesto, me acerqué un poco más y lo vi discutiendo con Britanny.

―No es cierto, Britt, ¡Entre Blaine y yo no hay ninguna tensión sexual ni nada parecido! ― Medio gritó Sam comenzándose a alejar de ella

―Por favor, Sam no me engañes, no quiero… tampoco me grites ya tengo suficiente con Lord Tubbington― dijo la chica cruzándose de brazos, se le veía muy enojada, vi como Sam se detuvo en un momento y volteó arrepentido

―Lo siento Britt, ¿Qué debo hacer para qué me perdones? ― preguntó inocentemente, mirando a la chica tiernamente, debo admitir que esa mirada me derritió

―Averigua que es lo que tienes con Blaine― contestó en medio de susurros acercándose a Sam, mi sangre hirvió un poco, pero sabía que era innecesario sentir celos

―Y ¿Si me niego? ― debo admitir que me sentí algo mal por esa pregunta estaba apuntó de irme cuando mis oídos captaron algo que llamó mi atención y me hizo volver rápidamente

―Terminaré contigo― dijo simplemente, quería intervenir pero algo me detuvo, sí Sam iba a averiguar lo que pasaba entre nosotros sería interesante eso me ayudaría a mí de paso, pero tendría que hacerme el tonto cuando me pregunte o me insinué algo acerca del tema

Salí corriendo del lugar, fui a cambiarme por mi uniforme de animador, sin más fue a la sala del coro para continuar con lo siguiente, seguían las chicas y después la polémica canción de Jake, sin duda, sería algo cansado para mí, cuando llegué divise a Sam sentado con las piernas cruzadas, sin decir nada me dirigí a él, me senté a su lado y lo miré directo a los ojos, incitándole a que tratara de sacarme el tema pero no lo logré, bueno no del todo.

―Blaine, ¿Tienes otra placer culpable? ― preguntó de repente Sam haciendo que mi corazón se acelerara y se saltara un paz de compases, juro que pensé que moriría de un infarto

―Sí, estoy pensando en cantarla después de los chicos en el teatro― dije rápidamente parándome de mi lugar para sentarme en el piano con algo de nerviosismo

―Bueno, ¿Puedo tener un adelanto? ― preguntó Sam, con esa mirada que de seguro descubrió es mi debilidad, sin más comencé a acariciar las teclas del piano suavemente.

Las notas de la canción se apoderaron del aire que nos rodeaba, poco a poco me perdí en la música que me rodeaba, Sam se levantó de su lugar, se dirigió a mí, se sentó a mi lado, uno de mis dedos resbaló e hizo que sonara una nota equivocada, sentí como la mano de mi amigo rubio me acarició tiernamente la cintura, no pude seguir tocando, solo me volteé rápidamente, lo miré a los ojos fijamente, pero desgraciadamente antes de que pudiera decir algo llegaron, Jake y Ryder, con sus manos entrelazadas, desde no hace mucho admitieron sus sentimientos por el otro y ahora son una hermosa pareja.

Me levanté rápido, no pude ver bien la cara Sam pero pude notar que se sentía algo ¿molesto? O ¿incomodo? El caso es que su expresión no fue bonita, después llegaron Artie y Brittanny, la chica me miró con una sonrisa amable y sincera, después se fue a sentar a la última parte del salón, llevaba su atuendo, se veía muy linda y presentable, me quité rápido del piano, y me senté en el puesto de adelante junto a Sam atrás estaban Ryder y Jake con las manos entrelazadas y Artie posaba al lado de nosotros emocionado.

Cuando la música comenzó, Unique como siempre hizo una entrada triunfal y elegante, después entró Kitty y ¡Vaya! Pagaría una gran suma de dinero para devolver el tiempo y ver la cara que puso Artie al verla, pero hasta a me sorprendió a mí también, yo nunca me fijo en las chicas pero se veía tan sexy y feliz por cantar con las chicas para variar.

Cuando todos terminaron de actuar sus canciones, nos dirigimos al teatro, me senté frente al piano del lugar, comencé a tocar las notas de mi canción, al comenzar a cantar la letra mis sentimientos se mezclaron, podía sentir el dolor de que Kurt terminara, la culpabilidad de que Sam me gustara, todo se mezcló, me hizo sacar mi mejor voz, volteé a ver a Sam, esperando que dedujera de una vez mi sentir porque no aguanto más, quiero sentirlo cerca, pero me siento culpable, no quiero que nuestra amistad se vea afectada pero quiero correr el riesgo al mismo tiempo es una cosa difícil de explicar, tanto como el álgebra.

Al terminar, los aplausos de los chicos me sacaron de mi trance, dirigí mi mirada a los demás, comencé a balbucear cosas sin sentido cuando estaba a punto de declarar mi pequeño enamoramiento en Sam, algo me detuvo y dije que salía del closet con mis sentimientos hacía Phill Collins, después me arrepentí, me quedé sentado en el piano viendo como los demás despejaban el lugar al quedar solo, tomé una partitura de al lado mío y comencé escribir una canción de mi ídolo, cuando menos lo pensé Sam se acercó a mí y se sentó de nuevo al lado mío como lo había hecho cuando estaban en el salón de club glee.

Sam suspiró como tratando de contener algún sentimiento ―Sé que yo soy placer culpable― dijo pagado de sí mismo cogiendo mi cintura, bueno eso si no me lo esperaba para nada

―Es-espera ¿No te molesta? ― pregunté fingiendo un tanto de sorpresa y preocupación, me encantó como se sonrojo por el hecho de que yo colocara una de mis manos en su pecho

―No, me gusta mucho la atención y me ofendería si no te gustara porque…― comenzó a decir mi rubio amigo, la verdad no pude descifrar las palabras ocultas al final de su inconclusa frase

― ¿Por qué? ― pregunté intrigado subiendo mi mano poco a poco, pude sentir como su pecho comenzaba a subir y bajar más rápido, no pude evitar sentirme feliz

―Porque tú eres uno de mis muchos placeres culpables, adoro verte en ese uniforme de animador, se te ve un lindo trasero― cuando escuché eso sentí como las mejillas de mi cara se calentaron, luego sentí la mano de Sam deteniéndose en uno de los cachetes de mi trasero

―Sam bésame― No pude evitar que eso saliera de mis labios, me sentía tan frágil, me sentí excitado en ese pequeño segundo

Sam cogió mi cara delicadamente como si estuviera a punto de romperse, comenzó a acercarse lentamente, pero muy lento para mi gusto, sin más cogí su cuello, lo acerqué mas rápido a mis labios, los saboreé mientras sentía como su mano masajeaba lenta pero deliciosamente el cachete de mi trasero, no pude evitar suprimir un gemido de mi parte y me apené tanto que me separé de golpe de él.

―Creo que le iré a decir Britt que no averigüé nada de nosotros― dijo mi rubio desesperado levantándose de su lugar ―Para que terminé conmigo

―Después podremos hacer otras cositas, en tu casa después de salir de esta cárcel― dije sensualmente con mis mejillas ruborizadas llevando mi mano a partes prohibidas

― ¡Sí!, voy a cumplir cada placer culpable que tengo relacionado contigo― habló sensualmente haciendo que me respiración se pusiera errática

―Suerte, te espero bebe― mencioné con una sonrisa de medio lado, sintiéndome 100% satisfecho

Después de que se perdió por el umbral de la puerta del teatro no pude evitar preguntarme cuál sería el color preferido para poder ponerme mi ropa interior de ese color, porque sabía que Sam no solo iba a querer besarme apasionadamente, desde hace mucho se le ve que no tenía sexo con nadie y se ve desesperado, en verdad no quería desaprovechar la oportunidad.

―Sam Evans, prepárate para ver otra faceta de Blaine Anderson― susurré para mí mismo dirigiéndome a la salida con mi maleta colgando de mi hombro.

* * *

_**Desde hace mucho me estaba debatiendo si subir esta historia o no, pero aquí esta espero que la hayan disfrutado, aunque esta historia me está tentado en continuarla, no sé porque pero me lo pide a gritos, solo queda esperar :3**_


	2. Un placer en secreto

No puedo creerlo aún me encuentro en los brazos de Sam, siento que alucino, todavía no puedo creer el hecho de que él y yo hayamos tenido sexo casi que salvajemente, no puedo creer que ambos hayamos compartido eso tan especial y para completar, dormimos en los brazos del otro eso me hace sentir un poco más cerca de él, que somos ahora algo más 'intimo', mis manos se movieron directo a su rostro, se ve tan lindo cuando duerme aunque no quisiera me toca interrumpir su sueño, por más extraño que suene, aún está dentro de mí y es algo un poco doloroso aunque al mismo tiempo delicioso.

―Sam, despierta― susurré a su oído, él solo se movió un poco entre las sabanas, y soltó un lindo gemido que me hizo vibrar― Sammy, ¿No sientes que estas dentro de mí en este momento?,

Oí que soltó una pequeña risa y entrecerró los ojos― ¿Tu no ves que ya se nos está haciendo tarde para ir a la escuela?― bufó cogiendo mi cuello dándome un pequeño beso el cual respondí de inmediato sintiendo como el placer me recorría de nuevo― Adoro estar dentro de ti, además de sentir tus piernas rodeándome

Me sonrojé notoriamente por sus palabras, mis manos recorrieron su espalda, pude sentir como se erizaba mientras mis manos pasaban sobre su piel, sentí como la parte de su anatomía que se encontraba en mí volvió activarse, buscando molestarlo un poco me moví dejándolo al descubierto, al levantar mi mirada pude ver lo sonrojado que estaba reí un poco y me senté en la orilla de la cama dándole la espalda.

―Encárgate de eso, debemos correr para llegar a tiempo a la escuela, tomaré algo de tu ropa― dije juguetón mientras miraba a su mesita de noche en el cual al lado de la lámpara teníamos nuestros celulares

Sentí como sus manos rodeaban mi cintura, como sus labios recorrían mi cuello, mi excitación subió lo único que hice fue inclinar un poco mi cabeza para poder que sus labios y lengua tuvieran más fricción con mi piel, lo conseguí pero no quería llegar tarde a clase, me hice el de rogar, su aliento chocaba a medida de que hablaba y eso me estaba haciendo caer de nuevo ante él.

―Blaine, tengo tantas ganas de ti, por favor solo una vez más― me pidió con voz suplicante mientras colocaba sus labios en mi clavícula y juntaba su torso con mi espalda, pude sentir como su olor corporal me embriagaba

Me reí satisfecho, pero en verdad quiero hacerlo sufrir― ¿Y la escuela?― pregunté dudoso mientras jadeaba lentamente, ya comenzaba a sentirme más débil a cada segundo o mejor dicho milésima

El suspiró frustrado apretando sus manos en mi cintura―Eso es lo que menos me importa ahora, lo único que quiero ahora es poder estar contigo― no pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa, rápidamente me volteé y le besé como nunca

―Yo también deseo lo mismo, Sam pero hoy tenemos ensayo del club glee y no quiero que faltamos― respondí suavemente dedicándome a hundir en su desnudo pecho, mi corazón se aceleró, mis manos comenzaron a temblar, ahora estaba en las mismas condiciones que él, pidiendo que su cuerpo y el mío se unieran

Puso en su cara esa mirada que es mi debilidad y que tanto me fascina―Po-podemos ir al ensayo, pero no a clases, sabes que los ensayos son después― susurró colocando su frente en la mía, mis manos se colocaron en donde estuvo mi cabeza por esos minutos

Sin decir nada nos unimos en un beso apasionado, nuestras manos se entrelazaron nuestros cuerpos se acercaron más violando nuestro espacio personal, pero no importándonos para nada, sentí como mi espalda entraba en contacto con el suave colchón, sentí las almohadas impregnadas de su aroma en mi cabeza, entre más me besaba y tocaba menos me importaba todo lo que nos rodeaba, se levantó y me vio con esa hermosa mirada de inocencia que le colocaba a todas las chicas cuando quería conseguir algo de ellas, me refiero a los dulces de su almuerzo para dárselos a Britt, mis ojos se abrieron automáticamente, pude ver como sus ojos estaban cerrados, como disfrutaba del momento igual que yo.

Poco a poco nuestros cuerpos se entrelazaron en placer, nuestras respiraciones eran lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación, el rozar de nuestra piel no sé si él también lo escuchaba, mi parte intima se ensanchaba cada vez que Sam se movía, el placer me corroía, las manos de Sam, sus labios, sus gemidos, su todo no me ayudaban para nada, recordar cómo me marcó como suyo al tiempo que me susurraba cada placer culpable que al mi parecer, eran parecidas a las mías, entre más rápido se movía buscando llegar al orgasmo, más me perdía. Mi cuerpo estaba bajo su perfecto control, desde hace mucho tiempo no sentía esto, esta sensación de estar debajo de alguien, de estar conectado con alguien en más de un término.

―Sam, tu siempre… Eres tan….― no pude terminar mi respiración se encontraba trucada y no podía hablar apropiadamente, el rubio tonto solo se sonrió, no pude evitar ver como su boca de trucha se movió

―Sí, lo sé tú también lo eres, Blaine― dijo, me sorprendió un poco que adivinara lo que quería decirle, mi mirada se convirtió en una de confusión a lo que él sonrió suavemente― Sé, que querías decirme que yo siempre soy tierno y sexy

Me sonreí igual que él, viendo como bajaba para volver a buscar mis labios, terminé con solo ese beso y sin siquiera tocarme, no pude suprimir un pequeño gemido de alivio, sentí que me liberé de una gran carga, después sentí como Sam me miraba con lujuria, como estaba cerca, para incentivarlo a que terminara puse esa cara que siempre le hacía a Kurt cada vez que quería que las cosas terminaran para poder saltar a la etapa del cuchicheo y las caricias inofensivas después del sexo, en mi cara comenzó a aparecer un notable rubor, levanté mis manos y las puse en la cara de mi amigo rubio.

―Bebe, termina dentro de mí, te necesito, no solo eso. Te deseo― susurró sensualmente sintiendo como el amiguito de Sam crecía más dentro de mí y como aceleraba el paso― Quiero todo, absolutamente todo. De ti

Cuando menos lo pensé, sentí como se vino en mí, nunca me cansaré de eso, de repente cayó sobre mí respirando rápidamente, no puedo creer que lo haya hecho llegar al límite, se salió con delicadeza y se tumbó a mi lado, entrelazó la mano con mía para comenzar a mirar el techo detenidamente, no pude evitar moverme para poder estar en su costado robándole un poquito de su calor, ese rico calor que jamás pensé compartir con él.

―Blaine, sobre nosotros…― escuché decir a Sam algo asustado pasando su brazo por mi cintura, me estremecí por un momento no sé si por el miedo a responderle o por los nervios que me invadieron sin yo saber la causa

Me levanté y después enredé mis manos en su torso para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos―Sam, no lo sé, la verdad me fascinó pasar este momento contigo pero no podemos ser algo serio todavía― dije con todo el pesar del mundo bajando para besar un poco su cuello pude sentir como se estremeció debido a mi contacto

―Pero en verdad quiero intentar algo contigo, esto significó más de lo que piensas, esto es más que un simple placer o gusto culpable tú… Tú…― como odio que no termine sus frases y me deje a medias con sus ideas mal transmitidas

― ¿Yo?― pregunté con la intención de hacerlo continuar, mi corazón dio un vuelco al ver sus ojos vidriosos, sus manos subieron a mi cintura

―Tú me gustas mucho, Blaine. No me gusta solo ver tu trasero con tu uniforme de animador, me gusta todo tu cuerpo es hermoso― mis ojos se abrieron como platos al escuchar tal confesión y eso fue suficiente para terminar de desmoronarme

Después de esa confesión las lágrimas contenidas de Sam salieron, yo no pude evitar sentirme mal y abatido, lo único que pude hacer fue levantarme a toda prisa y sentarme en la orilla de la cama, me sentía una mala persona, lastimar a unos de mis amigos de esta manera no lo valía, quería desaparecer de su vida, que nunca me viera jamás, que se reconciliara con Brittanny, cogí mi celular alcance a ver que tenía un mensaje no leído, cuando estaba a punto de levantarme de la cama sentí el fuerte brazo de Sam rodeándome.

Escuché su sollozar, eso solo hizo que los pedazos de mi corazón partido se hundieran―Sam, suéltame tienes que dejarme ir― susurré agachando mi mirada estirando mi mano a la mesita de noche abriendo el primer cajón en donde sabía que tenía preservativos y demás, encontré una pastilla para el dolor, la puse en mi mano, la puse en mi boca y solo la chupé colocando mala cara por el sabor

Sam puso su cabeza en mi cuello―No te vayas, no me dejes, por favor, te lo suplico ya es suficiente, con lo que acabaste de hacer― sentí sus lágrimas recorriendo mi espalda, sin oponer más resistencia me acosté en la cama de nuevo y le unos golpecitos al lugar vacío, sin más mi rubio amigo se acostó y me abrazo con toda su fuerza para estar más seguro que no me iría de allí.

Luego de eso el tiempo pasó lento para mí, a medida que pasaban los minutos Sam desajustaba un poco su agarre de mí, cuando estuve completamente libre pude ver que ya se había quedado dormido, no pude evitar pasar una de mis manos por su linda carita, sonreí como un estúpido, lo acerqué más y rocé mis labios con los de él.

―Mereces algo mejor que yo― Susurré lo más suave que pude acariciando su mejilla sonrojada, me sentí como un completo idiota por contradecirme pero no quería que Sam terminara herido por mí

Después de susurrarle esas palabras me quedé dormido cerca de él, para que percibiera que aún estaba a su lado, fueron muchos sentimientos para un rato y mucho más para una mañana.

Mi celular sonó haciendo que mi sueño se viera interrumpido, era un mensaje de Kurt, no pude evitar sonreír, lo abrí para leerlo y cuando vi su contenido no pude evitar maldecir para mis adentros, Adam le había terminado a Kurt, se sentía devastado, quería una llamada mía pero tendrá que esperar tengo muchas cosas que resolver con Sam antes de ponerme de consejero romántico de los demás, me di cuenta de que mi rubio amigo de labios gigantescos no se encontraba en la cama, se estaba bañando, entre lo más rápido que pude a la ducha y le di una mirada inquisitiva.

El me dio una mirada nerviosa junto a una sonrisa socarrona divina, solo le abracé y le hablé divertido.

― ¿Por qué me no me levantaste?― me separé de él, solo dejé que el agua me mojara, se sentía fría y relajante

―Te vi tan cómodo, además no pensé que quisieras bañarte conmigo― sentí como sus manos comenzaron a subir y bajar por mi espalda, después olí el jabón y me tranquilice un poco

―Gracias Sam, pero no era para tanto, ya se nos está haciendo tarde para llegar a la práctica del coro― dije volteándome haciendo que la mano de él tocara mi pecho desnudo, él la bajó rápidamente apenado, yo con una mirada divertida la cogí y la puse en mi pecho de nuevo―Tranquilo, ya hicimos tantas cosas sucias que no importa que me toques

Sam bajó su mano con rapidez y volteó, me sentí un poco mal por eso debo decir―No, es qué no creo poder controlarme y no quiero volver a tener sexo contigo jamás― comentó volteándose y terminándose de enjuagar los residuos de jabón de su cuerpo, luego volteó a verme de nuevo―hablaré con Britt después

Yo solo pude pararme allí con mi mirada gacha sintiendo como el agua me caía―Estoy feliz de que trates de arreglar las cosas con ella, estoy feliz― dije con un falso tono de alegría, levante rápido la mirada con una sonrisa

―Bien, porque como uno de mis mejores amigos quiero que me apoyes, gracias― me dijo como si nada, después salió de la ducha

Yo me apresuré también, me lavé el cuerpo lo mejor que pude, esperando a que se llevara mis problemas, pero no fue así, cuando salí del baño pude ver a Sam sosteniendo su celular con una sonrisa que me asustó un poco, después levantó su mirada a mí, yo correspondí con la misma intensidad, me dirigí a su armario para poder elegir algo que ponerme, sin decir nada me quité la toalla que me rodeaba, debo admitir que lo hice para ver que hacia Sam en ese momento, pero nada, no hizo nada, al menos veo que no quiere terminar con la amistad y me habla como si nada hubiera pasado.

El camino a la escuela estuvo llenas de risas, hablamos de temas que un tanto tontos, de Kurt, de Brittanny, de los amoríos de club glee, inclusive me contó como Kurt se dio cuenta de su cabello teñido y le ayudó dándole un champú especializado para ello, por mi mente pasó la loca idea de quizá le llamó la atención en un principio pero no lo culpo, es tan lindo y no solo eso, buena persona que se me haría raro que no hubiera pasado.

Al llegar nos aventuramos en los vacíos pasillos de la secundaria Mckinley, hubo un momento que antes de entrar, me cogió de la mano firmemente, me miró fijamente, me sentí incomodo pero aun así le sostuve la mirada.

―No le diremos a nadie lo que pasó entre nosotros― dijo rápidamente, algo en mi hizo _crack _de seguro fue lo último que quedaba de mi corazón, yo solo asentí, después entramos al sala del coro, pude ver a Santana al lado de Brittanny acariciando su hombro, luego dirigió la mirada a Sam, el cual se puso pálido, yo me puse nervioso y temí, ya sabía porque Santana estaba allí sentada.

Disimulando un poco mis nervios me paré frente de los demás para disponernos a dar el tema de este ensayo, Sam se puso a mi lado, debo decir que no se supo controlar, sus nervios y ansiedad eran obvias para todos, ahora solo quiero que Santana se controle cuando este juzgando a Sam del porque abandonó a Britt, aunque iba a ser más que obvio que me iba a querer allí también para ayudarlo con dicho problema.

* * *

**_Sí, lo sé,es algo apresurado, pero al menos si pensé en continuarlo, u.u espero que les haya gustado y no duden en dejarme su opinión... bueno sin más me voy XOXO_**

**_*Johana* _**


	3. Haz lo correcto

Después del ensayo fui con Marley y Jake al teatro para escuchar su canción original, debo decir que no me sentía tranquilo por dejar a Sam, pero tampoco podía quedarme, ahora mientras el señor Schue está enfermo y Finn fue a cumplir su sueño a la universidad de Lima, ahora me sentía con el deber de cargar con el liderazgo del club junto a él, pero tampoco quería volver propios los problemas de Sam, aunque de por sí, soy parte del problema.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir como choqué contra algo, quizá fue una pared o una puerta… Sí, fue con la puerta del teatro, estoy perdido.

― ¿Te encuentras bien Blaine?― preguntó Marley con su gesto de preocupación mientras Jake se paraba a mi lado y acariciaba mi hombro

―Sí, ¿Por qué preguntas?― me pareció algo estúpido hacerme el tonto e indiferente ante la situación, pero en verdad no quiero la lastima de nadie, además le prometí a Sam no decirlo, quiero serle leal

―Blaine, no nos mientas desde que saliste del salón estas elevado, tu cuerpo se movía solo― dijo Marley divertida, sentía mis mejillas arder

―Amigo, te ves mal― Jake solo apoyó a Marley, le dio un beso en la frente, yo me sentí algo incómodo y celoso de ellos― Iré con Ryder, creo que tiene un problema con una chica que conoció online

Después de que Jake se retiró, Marley me miró entre divertida y con picardía, yo solo me encogí de hombros, sentía como quería sacar información de lo que me pasaba pero no iba a ceder para nada pero algo de ella me inspiró un poco de confianza, solté un suspiro tratando de hacer que mis problemas fueran menos pesados, pero no funcionó.

―Prométeme que no le contarás a nadie― dije suavemente sintiendo como mi pulso subió precipitadamente

―Lo prometo, Blaine puedes confiar en mí―susurró con una sonrisa en su cara, sosteniendo su cuaderno entre sus manos, me sentía algo más aliviado al escuchar la suavidad de su voz

La empujé dentro al teatro, miré a todos lados, aun sintiéndome algo asustado, Marley mi veía con atención yo solo bajé la mirada con la esperanza de que no viera lo angustiado y avergonzado que me sentía.

―Estoy preocupado por Sam― cuando esas palabras salieron de mí me sentí mejor pero todavía debía hablar un poco más, me siento devastado― Quedó con Santana y Britt solo, no quiero que le haga daño

―Tranquilízate, no creo que sea para tanto― trató de calmarme, puso su mano en mi hombro, me sentí un poco más seguro y refugiado

―Si es para tanto, porque Sam terminó con Britt con un desliz que tuvo conmigo― no pude evitar que unas lágrimas salieran de mis ojos, me sentía como la peor persona y una basura por hacer que eso pasara― Ahora, me arrepiento y no quiero que la pierda

Levanté la mirada lentamente esperando algún reproche de Marley, una patada un "no puede ser" pero la chica solo estaba estática de la sorpresa, luego pudo reaccionar un poco y comenzó a balbucear hasta que por fin pudo hablar normal, no pude evitar temblar por el miedo.

― ¡Wow! Por eso llegaron juntos hoy y faltaron a clases― dijo escéptica, yo solo asentí― Pero ¿Por qué?

―Porque era mi placer culpable y yo el suyo― vi como Marley sonrió y soltó una risita― ¡Oye! Sé que es un cliché y cursi pero…

Mis palabras se vieron interrumpidas por ella―Solo haz lo que creas correcto, no te aflijas, las cosas para ustedes mejoraran― sentí como sus manos pasaron por mi cintura creo que quería ¿abrazarme?

Yo le correspondí pero no demoró demasiado, salí corriendo rápidamente a la sala del coro, no quería que Sam quedara con el mismo cargo de consciencia que yo, por cometer el peor error de toda su vida engañando o reemplazando a la persona que amas por solo una aventurilla, en mi caso fue algo similar pero aun así queda la marca, no quiero que cargue con ella, simplemente no quiero.

Me paré en la puerta del salón viendo como Sam estaba sentado en uno de los primeros puestos del salón, mientras Britt lloraba y Santana lo miraba con desprecio, llamé la atención de los tres, mi amigo rubio me miró con gran devoción como dándome las gracias con la mirada por aparecer, me sentí aliviado, alcancé a llegar a tiempo, bueno casi porque ya estaba comenzado a responder a lo que Santana le estaba diciendo.

―San, no sea tan duro con Sam solo fue una pelea entre ellos dos no deberíamos meternos― traté de razonar con ella, pero solo me gane una mirada que hizo que el miedo en mi creciera precipitadamente

―No digas nada Hobbit, él la hirió se la cedí porque pensé que en verdad la cuidaría― gritó demostrando todo su disgusto, yo solo pude ver como Sam bajaba la mirada rápidamente, mi tristeza se hizo grande pero me sostuve en una mirada neutral

―Sí, pero ellos deben aprender a superar sus problemas ellos solos, nosotros no siempre vamos a poder estar allí de mediadores déjalos Santana. Por favor― dije suavemente acercándome a ella colocando una mano en su hombro, ella lo pensó por un momento y asintió, Sam me dio las gracias con la mirada yo le correspondí aunque por dentro aun me sentía hecho un asco

Salimos, pero no del todo, nos quedamos para espiar como llevaban la situación, el primero en hablar fue Sam, Santana replicó con un poco de enojo en su voz, como a quien no le gustaba la cosa, por mi lado las palabras de Marley no dejaban de rebotar en mi mente _"Haz lo creas correcto" _pero ¿Por qué sentía que eso no era lo correcto? No lo sé, lo único en lo que pensaba era en esos momentos fogosos que habíamos pasado, en cada palabra cariñosas que nos dijimos sin pensar, en esos brazos que me rodeaban.

― ¡Hey Blaine! Hueles a sexo ¿Qué te ha pasado últimamente?― Santana me sacó de mis pensamientos, luego sentí como mi cara se calentaba, comencé a crear alguna mentira para tratar de engañarla

―Ayer tuve sexo con Sebastián― comenté de sopetón sintiendo como corazón se aceleraba y mis manos se colocaban frías

― ¡Oh! Eso es bueno Hobbit, es lindo que trates de desprenderte de Kurt con otras personas― me dijo mirándome fijamente y cogió sus manos entre las mías― Tú vales más que eso, no te regales y si él no quiere nada serio contigo deja de hacerlo

Abrí mis ojos sorprendido, no puedo creer lo que escuché de Santana ¿Será que se me nota tanto la melancolía? ―Gracias Santana, eres genial―dije simplemente después me abracé a ella sin caer en cuenta que ya estábamos parados frente a la entrada

Mi cara se dirigió a la pareja abrazada en primera fila de sillas del salón del club glee Sam volteó de un momento a otro para encontrar mi mirada con la de él, nos quedamos unos pequeños segundos compartiendo esa mirada, me sentí agradecido por lo que me estaba pasando, pude notar como las mejillas de Sam estaban teñidas de un rojo brillante carmesí, luego los recuerdos de él estando encima de mí volvieron, mi cara también se calentó, no pude con semejantes imágenes por mis ojos se asomaron lágrimas me apreté más a Santana y desvié mirada para el otro lado.

Al separarme de ella, muy gentilmente pasó su mano por mi rostro, secó mi cara con sus suaves manos, después entró al salón de nuevo dejándome a mi allí en los pasillos vacíos hundiéndome en mi propia autocompasión, me sentí patético, destrozado.

Sentí unos pasos detrás de mí y como si lo hubiera llamado con la mente apareció la persona que menos quería ver en ese preciso momento, bajé mi rostro con tal de que no viera los sentimientos que se plasmaban en ella.

― ¿Qué quieres Sebastián?― pregunté indignado con la voz ronca por el pequeño llanto― ¿Qué haces aquí?

―Vengo a tramitar los últimos papeles que hacen falta para venir a estudiar mañana― dijo con tono arrogante, mi cuello casi se parte al levantarla tan rápido para establecer contacto visual con él

― ¿Es-estudiar aquí?…― repetí sorprendido viendo cómo se acercaba a mí sospechosamente, yo no dije nada solo me quedé allí

―Cómo lo escuchaste, así que mañana me verás hablando con el señor Schue para entrar el club glee― acercó sus labios a los míos y los rozó, después solo siguió como nada me quedé escéptico

Sentí las miradas de los chicos sobre mí, pero no volteé, no dije nada, solo seguí mi rumbo al auditorio, confundido por lo que acababa de pasar, pidiéndole a las fuerzas del cosmos que me mandaran una explicación de lo que me estaba pasando, ¿Esto será una señal? Eso espero.

* * *

**_Muchas gracias por leer espero que lo hayan disfrutado mucho, gracoas también a las personas que le marcaron me gusta, las que dejaron Review y las que siguen me siento muy feliz :), nos leeremos después para saber que pasará con Blaine y Sam de aquí en adelante *-* XOXO_**

**_*Johana*_**


	4. Mas que palabras

Iba por el pasillo un tanto elevado pensando en todo lo que me había pasado en ese lapso de tiempo, estaba a punto de llegar a la biblioteca cuando escuché unas voces, pude reconocer de inmediato eran las voces de Ryder y Jake, me pareció que estaban discutiendo pero hubo unas palabras que no me dejaron seguir mi camino.

―Ese es el problema, te enamoraste de alguien que ni siquiera conoces, ¿No me quieres?― Preguntó Jake con una voz de tono dolido, comencé a temblar ya que esas palabras se me hicieron conocidas.

―Te quiero, solo que estoy algo confundido, ella es tan linda…― Dijo Ryder su voz se fue muriendo hasta que quedó en silencio.

―No puedes decir eso, ni siquiera la conoces.― Dijo Jake medio gritando, me sentí mal iba intervenir pero comencé a escuchar pasos, de seguro alguno de los dos se estaba yendo del lugar.― Te ayudaré con tu confusión, ya no quiero estar más contigo.

No escuché nada más, solo pasos incesantes que se escuchaban más fuerte a medida que pasaban los segundos, la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió revelando a un enojado y triste Jake uno que nunca había visto en el tiempo que llevo conociéndolo, me acerqué a él para ver en que podía ayudarle pero por lo visto, no quería hablar con nadie, así que solo caminé a su lado para ver si lo irritaba y sí que funcionó, hice que se detuviera en seco.

―Así que ese es el problema de Ryder y la chica misteriosa.― Dije como si nada colocando una mano en el hombro de él, Jake solo asintió me sentí mal pero esbocé una gran sonrisa.―Ryder está confundido, dale tiempo.

Jake me sonrió, esa sonrisa me hizo sentir mejor, no solo por mis sentimientos del momento sino porque también necesitaba distraerme un poco después de lo que pasó con Sam.―Gracias amigo, ahora iré donde Marley quiere que le explique algunas cosas que no entendió de las clases.― Comentó un poco más contento, se me hizo raro.

―Marley y tú se han vuelto grandes amigos, eso es bueno.― comenté vi como Jake me dio una mirada un tanto confusa.

― ¿Qué quieres decir?― preguntó con un tono igual, yo solo bufé irónicamente.

―Que su amistad es genial, a pesar de todo lo que pasaron siguen siendo amigos, les tengo envidia.― comenté sin pensarlo, después sorprendido de mis propias palabras puse mi mano en mi boca como si eso ayudara a borrar lo que dije.

―Por favor Blaine, eso es inaudito nosotros somos los que te tenemos envidia a ti.― comentó como si nada haciendo que me sonrojara profundamente, me puse nervioso y no supe que pensar él lo notó así que siguió hablando.― Eres amigable, eres un gran líder o más que eso, te preocupas por cada uno de nosotros, tienes chicos y chicas locas por ti…

―Gr-gracias, creo… Ahora si me disculpas, llamaré a Kurt― comenté incomodo, la verdad no me había sentido así frente alguien en mucho tiempo, comencé a dar algunos pasos algo vacilante, luego escuché como se despidió de mí.

Saqué mi celular, me sentí algo ansioso, la verdad es que no hablo con Kurt desde hace mucho, me sorprende que me haya enviado un mensaje a mí, cuando perfectamente tiene a Rachel para charlar con él. Le di al marcado rápido para marcar su número, luego de un par de timbradas me contestó con una voz fúnebre, quise sentarme a llorar, pero aguante un poco.

― ¿Cómo estás Kurt?, Siento no haberte llamado antes he tenido cierto… Problemas.― Comencé con voz suave, me sentí feliz de charlar con él de esa manera, mis manos temblaban por la emoción.

―_No importa, al menos lo hiciste. Estoy horrible, quisiera poder desaparecer._― Contestó de inmediato, mi pecho se presionó en solo pensar una vida sin Kurt, teniéndolo me resulta difícil, sería imposible sin que él existiera.

Apreté mis dientes para tratar de calmar un poco mi enojo pero no fue suficiente mi voz salió exaltada, no quería que fuera así pero no pude controlar.

― ¡Estás loco Kurt!, tú vales más que eso, no puedes dejar que tu felicidad dependa de un tonto como ese, él no te merecía.― Al lado de la línea no se escuchó nada, luego caí en cuenta de lo que dije así que intenté llamar la atención de él. ― ¿Hola? ¿Kurt?

―_Estoy aquí, gracias por las palabras, tú siempre haces que me sienta culpable._― comentó haciendo que en mí creciera una gran felicidad, sabía a lo que me refería pero quería escucharlo de él mismo

― ¿Por qué?― Pregunté haciéndome el confundido, mientras él soltaba una pequeña risa al otro lado del teléfono, por fin lo hice reír.

―_Porque dejé ir lo más perfecto que alguna vez haya tenido._― Confesó. Me sentí tan halagado, mis manos temblaron paré frente a la puerta, no quería salir todavía, me apoyé en la puerta con cuidado de que no se abriera.

―Kurt eres muy tierno. También lo sentía así pero ahora, las cosas cambiaron.― Dije con un dolor grande en mi corazón escuché un no tan largo suspiro al otro lado de la línea, conocía ese suspiro cada vez que quiere reprimir las lágrimas junto a un hermoso pucherito que me derrite o lo hacía, ya ni lo sé, me sentí mal así que traté. ―Te quiero Kurtie.

―_Te quiero Blainie. ¿Nos hablamos después?_― Habló con su voz algo cortada, pensé que eso ayudaría por mis labios pasó una sonrisa, todavía soy importante para él.

―Sí, a la hora que quieras, por favor no llores, me mata escucharte así, adiós.― Mis ojos se aguaron un poco debido al sentimiento de impotencia que me invadió, tenía ganas de tenerlo cerca de mí, abrazarlo, decirle que no se preocupara que todo estaría bien a pesar de todo

―_Adiós._― Después de eso no escuche nada más, colgué mi teléfono, después me dispuse a salir de la escuela.

Quisiera no haberlo hecho, porque Sebastián estaba recostado en su auto convertible esperando a alguien, me imaginé que era a mí, pero le di el beneficio de la duda, sin más que hacer o decir, traté de evitarlo pero no lo logré con éxito, me acerqué a él tratando de ser amable, sabía que me arrepentiría por eso más adelante, pero aun así estudiará con nosotros, alguien tiene que hacer que rompa el hielo con los chicos.

―Sebastián.― Dije con desanimo, la cara de él cambió inmediatamente, se acercó a mí, di un paso para atrás para tratar de estar distante de él sabía lo que buscaba.

― ¡Hey! ¿Quieres pasar un buen rato?― Preguntó con tono pícaro se acercó a mi rápidamente, cogió mi mano, traté de alejarlo de nuevo.

―Te odio, ¿Podrías soltarme suricato?― Sus manos ágilmente me estrecharon, dejé de forcejear, debo admitir que eso me calmó un poco, me sentí como un tonto por no controlarme.

―Sé que princesa no está aquí, necesitas complacer tus necesidades, yo lo puedo hacer cuando quieras entonces ¿Aceptas?― Me interrogó de nuevo, podía sentir como mi cuerpo cedía cada vez más ¡malditas hormonas! ¡Malditos sentimientos! Combinados son un arma mortal.

Yo solo asentí, él me llevó más cerca de él y me besó, al cerrar los ojos no pude evitar pensar que era Sam quien lo hacía, me aferré a él tratando de convencerme que era una buena idea, tocar a otro mientras imagino que es la persona que en verdad quiero que lo haga, debo decir que suena tentador, además así calmaría mis ansias o trataría.

Sentí que nos observaban, volteé la vista un poco y noté a Sam junto a Brittanny y Santana, volví a fijar mi vista en Sebastián, sintiendo algo de satisfacción, lo jalé de su camisa, le besé de nuevo teniendo en mi mente a la persona que no debería. Después me fui junto a él en su convertible, viendo como Santana cruzaba los brazos mientras Sam solo miraba como nos íbamos, su mirada era neutral, no la pude descifrar.

Al llegar a la casa de Sebastián me dirigió a su habitación, cerró la puerta con llave, se abalanzó sobre mí, no pensé, no dije nada solo lo sigue con la esperanza de que mi descabellada idea diera resultado.

* * *

_**Yay! no puedo creer que por fin actualicé esta historia. u.u espero que lo hayan disfrutado Hey! sin más que decir me voy XOXO**_

_***Johana***_


	5. Tratando de olvidar

Mis manos temblaban al estar pasándolas sobre la suave piel de Sebastián quería no hacerlo pero me fue prácticamente imposible ¿Por qué? La respuesta era obvia, frente a mi veía a… Cierta persona que no quiero nombrar, sus labios sobre los míos se sienten deliciosos pero sé que le faltan algo más, ¿A quién quiero engañar? Sé que esto es una mala idea, me moví lo más rápido que pude.

― ¿Qué es lo que pasa Blaine?― Preguntó agitado mientras acariciaba mi cintura. ―Apenas estamos comenzando.

―Lo siento, me acabo de acordar que mis padres estarán hoy en casa y deben encontrarme allí.― Mentí, literalmente vivo solo, mis padres mantienen de viaje de negocios y es muy poco lo que los veo.

―Okey ¿Entonces quieres que te lleve a tu casa?―Preguntó atento, eso me sorprendió un tanto, sus manos pasaron de estar en mi cintura a mi rostro y eso me hizo sentir agobiado, pero algo en mi hizo clic. (Ni piensen que fue mi entrepierna).

―Amm, no. ¿Sabes qué? Mejor tomemos algo.― Dije dirigiéndome a la puerta, mi corazón se aceleró de la emoción, desde hace mucho que no tomó lo que voy a pedir en este momento. ― Quiero Whiskey.

―Pero, ¿Y tus padres?― Preguntó. Yo solo di la vuelta, volví donde estaba, rodeé con mis brazos su cuello, me acerqué hasta que nuestros labios rozaron, pude notar que todo su cuerpo se estremeció, me sentí en la gloria, aún no asimilo lo que puedo llegar a causarle a los chicos que estén conmigo.

―Eso no importa ya, se me antojó tomar, mañana los veré. Además considera esto…― Escuché una risita por su parte, eso me hizo no querer parar con el coqueteo, bajé mis labios directo a su cuello, le di una pequeña lamida. Sí que me estoy divirtiendo, me hace acordar de como comenzamos Sam y yo aquella vez. ― Si estoy borracho, podrás hacérmelo cuantas veces quieras y no te diré que no, será todo lo contrario.

Escuché que un gemido abandonó sus labios, fue gutural, maravilloso, extraño. Todo junto, se acercó más a mí, yo lo imité con la idea de conseguir un poco más de fricción con nuestros cuerpos, cerré los ojos, pude oler la loción que Sam usa, yo y mi maldita suerte, de un momento al otro nuestros labios se juntaron de nuevo, al cabo de unos segundos nos separamos, él se dirigió hacía su teléfono, marcó y pidió lo que de cierta forma le exigí. Me senté en el suelo alfombrado, observé cada uno de sus movimientos, estaba plagado de sensualidad, le sale tan natural.

Cuando se sentó al lado mío, me estrechó entre sus brazos, no duró mucho porque me separé al instante, siendo sincero me sentí como la peor persona, aprovechándome de él, aunque él también lo haga pero yo no soy así ¿Cierto? Creo que comenzaré a seguir sus pasos por lo visto.

Un silencio incomodo nos atacó, me acosté en la alfombra notando como Sebastián me comía con la mirada.

― ¿Por qué te transferiste a Mckinley?― Pregunté curioso. Me sentí nervioso por algún extraño motivo pero lo disimule bien.

―Quería comenzar de cero, además después de que los Warblers se separaron, sentí que ya no tenía nada más que hacer en Dalton, me despedí de los chicos, nada pretencioso, me le declaré a Hunter y bueno, aquí estoy.― Respondió. Algo en mí creció, un sentimiento que hacía que mi estómago gruñese.

―Pensé que él era heterosexual.― Puse mi cabeza en las piernas de Sebastián, sus manos comenzaron a acariciar mi engominado cabello.

―Lo es, traté discretamente de que tuviera curiosidad para poseerlo pero no lo logré.― Explicó con un toque de tristeza en su voz, mis ojos se abrieron de gran sorpresa al pensar bien que él y yo teníamos algo en común. Nuestras fallas amorosas, y lo peor del caso con chicos heterosexuales. Sin duda alguna necesitábamos esto, ahora ya no me siento tan mal de usarlo.

Lo miré directo a los ojos, mi corazón se aceleró, llevé mi mano a su cuello y con mucha delicadeza lo comencé a bajar lentamente para que nuestros labios se encontraran, él siguió mi juego. Mis labios cosquilleaban de ansiedad y emoción, mi cuerpo quería privarse en cada uno de los placeres que Sebastián pudiera ofrecerme.

Alguien tocó la puerta, ambos nos quejamos por la interrupción, me levanté de las piernas de Sebastián el cual todavía irritado gritó un "Pase", en menos de algunos segundos pasó un chico muy apuesto con traje de mayordomo. Puso el pedido en la mesa de noche, hizo una pequeña reverencia, no sé porque pero me pareció que estaba coqueteándole a Sebastián y él solo le respondió con un guiño y un beso, cuando el mayordomo se retiró, miré a Sebastián inquisitivamente, él se volvió a mí con confusión.

― ¿Qué?― Preguntó como si nada parándose de su puesto para poder alcanzar la botella y las copas. Mis mejillas se sintieron calientes, mis ojos se dirigieron al trasero de él.

―Nada, solo que me parece algo increíble que hasta a tus empleados te los comas.― Contesté bajando la mirada cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho, sentí la mano de Sebastián pasando por una de mis piernas, que rápido es.

― ¿Estas celoso?― preguntó juguetonamente. Mis manos se dirigieron a la botella y a mi copa para beber un poco de ese néctar.

―Estas demente Smythe. Ni en un millón de años estaría celoso por ti.― Dije con disgusto antes de tomarme una copa completa de un tirón

Cuando menos lo pensamos la botella estaba vacía, todo me daba vueltas, pero todavía estaba consciente de lo pasaba a mi alrededor, me tiré en la inmensa cama de Sebastián, luego se cernió sobre mí, sus manos ya me recorrían sin restricción alguna, sus labios querían devorar los míos, nuestras entrepiernas de vez en cuando rozaban sacándonos sonoros gemidos, no sé si era porque el alcohol recorriera mis venas, pero no quería separarme jamás de él, por lo visto ayuda a olvidar el dolor que me desespera.

Espero no quedar cojeando mañana, no quería darle explicación alguna a nadie del porqué.

* * *

Por fin actualicé, espero que les haya gustado mucho yupi! XOXO

*Johana*


	6. Después de eso (¡Nunca en la vida!)

Mi despertar fue una tortura total, mi cabeza dolía y ni hablar de cierta zona íntima, lo único que salvó ese horrible despertar fue sentir los brazos de Sebastián, sentir su aroma que era muy similar al de cierto rubio hermoso que no dejaba de rondar mi mente, ni momentos como estos que me encuentro en los brazos de unos de los chicos más cotizados de Lima, uno de los más deseados, mucho después que Kurt, no lo digo porque él allá sido mi novio y lo veo como algo casi perfecto, sino que siempre aparecía en el primer puesto de esa página de Facebook "Lo más candente". Aparecí varias veces, pero no lo menciono mucho.

Traté de zafarme del agarré de Sebastián pero me apretó más, no tuve más remedio que llamarlo, por su rostro pasó uno juguetona sonrisa, todo adentro mío se revolvió, en vez de ahora tratar de alejarme de él, solo me acerqué más, susurré un gracias y le expliqué que debía llegar a casa para alistarme para ir a la escuela, sin decir nada más, se levantó de la cama en su completa desnudez, se puso algo encima sin bañarse, yo hice lo mismo con mi ropa.

Fuimos directo a su garaje, tenía autos de todos los colores, marcas, en fin. Nos fuimos en un convertible azul, el camino fue repleto por un silencio cómodo, por mis labios pasó una gran sonrisa.

― ¿Pasa algo Warbler? ―Preguntó también divertido. Al parecer estaba con el mismo humor que yo aunque no lo demostrara.

― Bueno, no lo sé, estar contigo cambió mi estado de ánimo.― Confesé, de un momento al otro vi cómo se estacionó frente a mi casa, no sabía que la conocía, sin ganas de saber cómo sabía dónde vivía, traté de bajar pero su firme mano me detuvo.

― ¿No hay beso de despedida Hobbit? Definitivamente tú no sabes cómo complacer a un chico.― Comentó divertido, solo atiné a rodar los ojos, no conocía este lado de Sebastián, el gracioso y buen amigo que no trata de quitarte a tu novio y de separarte de él.

― No suricato, para ti no hay. ―Comenté irritado, luego vi como el color de su mirada cambió, se acercó a mí lentamente; estaba asustado y temí.

― No puedes decir eso, sabes que consigo lo que quiero, aunque sea tarde pero lo consigo, solo mira. Te tuve en mi cama, debajo de mí. Desde la primera vez que te vi lo deseé y ya lo cumplí, así que dame lo que quiero ahora. ―Dijo con aires de grandeza, muy cerca de mí.

Sin más me besó, yo solo atiné a alejarme con disgusto, bajé de su auto cerrando la puerta lo más salvaje que pude. No logro creer que me robó un beso de esa manera, si hubiera sido más amable hasta quizá se lo hubiera dado, luego escuché unas palabras que se me hicieron muy graciosas.

― Te reto a que no te enamores de mí.―Gritó divertido, yo solo volteé y me crucé de brazos, eso fue la gota que rebosó el vaso, ¡No puedo creer que diga eso! Y más de esa manera como si en verdad fuera a suceder, todavía estoy en proceso de olvidar todo lo que me ha pasado en este lapso de tiempo y piensa que solo es llegar y poseerme para considerarse mi dueño ¡Yo no soy objeto de nadie! Mucho menos de Sebastián.

― Nunca en lo que me queda de existencia Smythe y ¿Sabes qué? Pensé que podrías cambiar que podríamos llegar a ser amigos pero me equivoqué. Serás el mismo suricato toda la vida. ―Después de decir eso sentí una gran satisfacción. Caminé directo a la entrada de mi casa con una gran sonrisa en mi cara sintiendo orgullo de lo que dije. Luego volteé de nuevo. ―Nos veremos en un rato en la escuela, desgraciadamente. Tienes que preparar una canción para audicionar, Adiós.

No escuché otra palabra de él, solo el sonido del motor de su lujoso convertible, entré a casa con la tristeza de que encontraría lo mismo de siempre.

Nada.

Me apoyé en la puerta, solté un largo suspiro, me dirigí a la cocina con algo de cansancio, en realidad casi no pude dormir nada por estar divirtiéndome con Sebastián, creo que lo más se me viene a la mente fue cuando se acercó a mi cuello, me hizo un chupetón que aún duele, en como su manos me rodeaban y me apretaban con tal delicadeza que no dejaban desear otra cosa, ¡Ju! Smythe es cosa seria, primero se me te mete en la cabeza, luego ríe internamente y finalmente te destroza por completo, definitivamente nunca caeré a los pies de Sebastián, como que soy Blaine Devon "Warbler" Anderson.

Al llegar a la cocina pude ver a mi madre asiendo el desayuno, una felicidad se adueñó de mi cuerpo y después me sentí en sus brazos, mis lágrimas salieron, no las pude contener, desde hace menos de un mes no veo a mamá, nos separamos y pude ver que estaba igual que yo derramando lágrimas de felicidad, luego me dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

― ¿En dónde estuviste anoche cielo? ―Preguntó. Yo solo titubeé buscando una respuesta inteligente.

― Donde Tina haciendo un proyecto. ―Me sentí aliviado cuando me miró con seguridad y una sonrisa, esa sonrisa que me hace sentir protegido y seguro, bueno de una manera tan fraternal.

― Y que linda ropa te prestó, no es mucho tu estilo pero me encanta. ―Comentó. Mi sonrisa cayó cuando me acordé que era de Sam y que debía entregárselo al llegar a la escuela… ¡Cierto! ¡La escuela! Si no me apuro llagaré tarde.― Má, tengo que irme llegaré tarde y debo arreglarme.

― ¡Muévete! Yo te llevo, ni sueñes que te salvarás de mi jovencito. ―Dijo juguetonamente. Fui escaleras arriba, hice toda la rutina que una persona normal haría, bañarse, cepillarse los dientes… En fin. En menos de diez minutos estaba listo y animado para emprender mi camino, guardé la ropa de Sam de en mi mochila.

Al llegar de nuevo a la cocina para buscar algo para comer, vi como mi mamá me empacó todo, definitivamente, la vida de estrella no la cambiará jamás.

Lo cogí, junto a algún cubierto que no miré cual era por cuestión de tiempo, salí, me embarqué en el auto de mi madre, quien me recibió con una sonrisa.

― ¿Cómo va el viaje de negocios en Nueva York? ―Pregunté mientras abría mi desayuno.― ¿Y mi padre?

― Se quedó afinando unos detalles del concierto. Es un excelente manager a pesar de que lo hace solo para que otro tipejo no esté cerca de mí. ―Comentó con diversión.― Invita a tus amigos para que estén en Vip en mi concierto.

― Lo haré, sé que irán fascinados.― Comenté mirando la comida, en verdad ya mi apetito se había ido, al decir amigos, se me vino a la mente Sam, no puedo dejar de pensar en él en ningún momento, estoy muy mal.

Cuando llegamos a la entrada de la escuela, me despedí de mi mamá con un beso en la mejilla, le di un pequeño abrazo. Bajé con mi mochila colgando del hombro, miré hacía el estacionamiento vi un convertible negro, un sentimiento de repulsión se apoderó de mí rápidamente al reconocer de quién era ese tiesto, entré a Mckinley, los pasillos estaban algo desiertos, ya todos estaban en clase. Fui hacía mi casillero velozmente, al abrirlo vi horario y no pude evitar suspirar, la primera clase en la que mejor voy y puedo darme el lujo de faltar.

A una distancia no tan lejana vi a Sam de la mano con Britt, estaban por lo visto yendo al salón de historia, no pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa, al notar que Sam dirigió la mirada a mí, volteé de nuevo a mi casillero, de un momento al otro sentí como alguien tocó mi hombro firmemente, con algo de miedo cerré mi casillero, y dirigí mi mirada a persona que me causó por así decirlo ese mini infarto.

―Blaine, quiero hablar contigo.― Me dijo. Yo con algo de miedo me dirigí a esa persona.

―Dime.

* * *

_**Mi inspiración parece un Yoyo, viene y se va :3 pero esta vez llegó para quedarse XDD XOXO**_

**_*Johana*_**


	7. Escuchando 'Verdades'

―Dime.

― ¡Eres un tonto Hobbit!, la idea era que te resistieras a él, no que saltaras directo a su cama, pensé que te querías. ―Me gritó Santana, me sentí algo herido por sus palabras, puedo jurar que sentí mis lágrimas tratando de salir.

―Buenos días para ti también, Santana. ―Dije escéptico, comencé a caminar por los pasillos, tratando de huir de ella pero fui imposible ya que lo único que hacía era gritarme para poder presionarme para lograr que dijera algo, pero no quise hacerlo, ya tengo suficiente con cierto problema que aún no se va de mi mente y lo peor otro que está en proceso de producción.

― Si no me dices lo que te pasa, tendré que tomar cartas en el asunto e investigar por mí misma lo que te pasa. ―Me amenazó, el miedo me invadió, si se colocaba a investigar cómo me contó Kurt respecto al exnovio de Rachel, Brody. Estaría perdido y más Sam, así que me rendí y volteé para tener contacto visual con ella, creo que tendré mi diploma de mejores mentiras pronto.

―Bien, ayer un simple "te quiero conmigo" de Sebastián bastó para llevarme, no puedo decirle que no yo lo… Amo.― Cuando dije eso último mi estómago se revolvió y a mi mente llegaron cientos de imágenes de él y yo juntos y siendo sincero no sé cómo me pude acostar con él en primer lugar, no me gusta para nada, luego tendré que hablar con él para que no se sorprenda tanto en el momento que Santana lo atrape y le dé un buen golpe.

― ¡Oh! Blaine, abre los ojos él no te ama, solo te está usando para complacerse a sí mismo, tienes que recapacitar. ―Me dijo. En verdad mentir se me da tan natural, debería ser actor, pero lo mío es la música, en fin. Sin desviarme, me hice el dolido y por fin pude liberal las lágrimas que retuve por tanto tiempo.

― Él se volvió parte vital de mí y no puedo, lo siento. No soy tan fuerte como aparento.

―Si lo eres Warbler, solo cree en ti. Sé conseguirás a alguien mejor, deja de lastimarte.― No es típico ver a esta Santana, la amable, la cariñosa, la… Hermana que nunca tuve, siempre quise una la verdad, pero mi madre sufrió de un problema después de tenerme que su fábrica de chicos cerró muy pronto. Según ella. Bueno volviendo a Santana.

―Me lastimo con sexo porque es mejor que lastimarme con este sentimiento de soledad, desde que Kurt se fue…― ¡Vaya lo que faltaba! Tenía que meter ahora a Kurtie.―… Yo me sentí despojado de lo mío y solo. Llegó él, me llevó a la cama; sentí que alguien me amaba y deseaba de nuevo de cierta manera, ahora me volví adicto a él y no puedo solo dejarlo ir.

―Blaine… Prometo ayudarte en lo que pueda.― Comentó con una sonrisa triste. Sonreí por dentro, definitivamente esto es lo mío, pero sé que todas la montaña de mentiras se en cualquier momento se caerá si no ponerlo en balance como se debe.

―Entonces no te metas, te lo pido, no quiero que pelees mis batallas.― Sin decir nada más me fui del lugar, no sé cómo Sebastián le hace para estar en el momento más oportuno, bueno sí, se puede decir, solo que en verdad me urgía hablar con él, lo detuve y le conté todo, el solo asintió, me dijo que me ayudaría sin interés alguno.

Suspiré pesadamente, no puedo creer que esto me esté pasando a mí y solo lo hago porque quiero cubrir a cierta persona, aunque si él cae yo también y no podría soportar los fuertes abusos de Santana, me duele con solo imaginarlo, ahora tenía que ir al salón de historia y sacar a Sam de allí.

Hice una nota que decía que el director lo necesitaba, prácticamente corrí al aula, entre sin mirar a la clase, le di la nota al profesor y salí de nuevo para pararme al lado de la puerta, después de verla un rato llamó a Sam para que fuera directo a su destino, él recogió sus cosas con algo de susto, salió del salón lentamente, debo admitir que se ve lindo asustado.

Cuando llegó a la puerta, lo jalé hasta el armario del conserje, sé que no lo pensé mucho pero necesitaba hablar con él desesperadamente, deben de estarse preguntándose ¿Por qué en el armario del conserje? Okey, Santana debe de estar por allí merodeando.

―Sam, ¿Cómo estás?― Pregunté sin miedo alguno apenas cerré la puerta y encendí la luz que a duras penas encontré, el me miró con esos ojos, como lo odio todavía usa esa táctica conmigo, odio que las personas se den cuenta de mis debilidades.

―Bien pero dime, ¿Por qué quieres hablar conmigo aquí?― averiguó con una mueca de confusión el rostro, yo me descolgué la mochila de mi hombro, me sentí infinitamente avergonzado.―Consérvalo en la mochila, no quiero que Santana lo vea. Gracias por. Ya sabes ¿Prestármela?

― No hay de qué, pronto te devolveré la que dejaste en mi casa.― Comentó tirando la mochila al suelo acercándose un poco a mí, puso su mano en mi cuello, mis ojos se abrieron hasta que no dieron más y un temblor recorrió mi espina dorsal.― ¿Sebastián lo hace mejor que yo?

Mis mejillas se calentaron, Sam sonrió con descaro, luego me acordé del morada que el tonto Suricato me hizo justo allí, me moví un paso atrás para poder alejar la mano de ese tonto rubio de ahora esa área tan sensible.

―Sí, es Sebastián, adoro tener sexo con él, es tan… Salvaje.―Allí viene ese sentimiento de nausea, por segunda vez en el día, me voy tener que acostumbrar.

―Y ¿Yo no? ― preguntó algo decepcionado acercándose sospechosamente a mí, traté de huir dando algunos pasos para atrás pero la pared me detuvo y quedé acorralado.―Pensé que te había gustado como… Te besé, te toqué, te abracé y te marqué como mío. Dos veces.

Sé acercó, me besó tan suavemente que pensé que era un sueño, rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y lo atraje más a mí. En verdad lo extrañaba pero ahora, tenía que despertar de tan hermosa ilusión.

― ¡Sam eres un idiota! No podemos hacerle esto a Brittanny.― Grité y salí corriendo de ese armario, no quería hacerlo pero me tocó.

De allí en más el día fue aburrido, pero pasó rápido. Iba caminando directo a la sala del club Glee cuando vi como el señor Schue entró al salón junto a Sebastián, mi actuación continua, con Sebastián, Santana y Sam en la misma habitación o Salón, como quieran llamarlo, me sentía algo inseguro.

Me senté en mi puesto de siempre viendo como Sebastián se colocaba frente a los chicos, Santa cruzó los brazos obstinada, Sam se quedó pálido, los demás eran ignorantes de la situación, eso es bueno, menos problemas, pero noté algo en la muñeca del chico que me llamó la atención. Bueno, algo.

― ¿Qué te pasó en la mano?― Pregunté, todos me miraron y yo sentí algo de vergüenza.

―Santana. Creo que la subestimé, tiene mucha fuerza.― Dijo con esa sonrisa que lo caracteriza ¿Cómo lo hace?

― ¡Santana!, te dije que no lo hicieras ¿Por qué no me escuchas?― Pregunté fingiendo estar muy exaltado y enojado pero en realidad, tenía ganas de reírme hasta reventar.

―No importa Blaine, me lo merecía. Ahora por pedido del señor Schue. Tengo que cantar frente a ustedes así que disfruten.― Pedí porque no cantara una de esas canciones sentimentales que dan a entender que tienes un serio problema con alguien, espero equivocarme.

Comenzó a sonar "When you look me in the eyes" de los Jonas Brothers ¡Ay!, definitivamente lo hace para torturarme, lo odio y más porque no quitó la vista de mí durante toda la canción, ¿Qué hice? Seguirle la corriente, esperar a que terminara para ver el veredicto de los demás aunque de por sí sé los primeros que comenzarán a poner problemas.

Después de que terminó su interpretación me paré frente a él y lo saqué de la sala del coro lo más rápido que pude sin mirar las reacciones de mis amigos, sé que están sorprendidos, pero lidiaré con ellos después, primero le reclamaré a este idiota, o mejor dicho le daré las gracias.

― ¿Te lo merecías? ― Pregunté, él sonrió y me acercó a él. ―Como sea gracias.

―No hay de qué. Me lo pediste y es lo único que puedo hacer después de cómo te traté. ― Me quedé callado de la sorpresa y me separé de él lentamente.― No debí aprovecharme de ti.

―No nos mintamos, yo también te usé para olvidar cierto problema que no tiene que ver con Kurt.― No quise decir más porque en verdad no se gana mi confianza aunque voy a tener que contradecirme, siento que se lo debo. ―Toma mi mano.

― ¡¿Qué?!

― ¡Solo hazlo! ―Grité exaltado él lo hizo así y entré a la sala del coro, en que lio fui a meterme, entramos a la sala y todas las miradas se posaron en nosotros.

Santana se levantó de su puesto con una mirada furiosa en el rostro al igual que Sam, Brittanny y Tina, comenzó a hablar Santana. Sentí como Sebastián tembló solo un poco.

―Sabes no estoy de acuerdo que entré al coro pero… Lo necesitan para ganar, tiene una voz potente, es un gran bailarín y quizá le hagan exámenes antes de cada competencia pero es muy valioso para el equipo.― Explicó Santana saliendo del salón.

La siguiente fue Tina.

―Brillos, te adoro y no puedo creer que lo dejes entrar así como así, sabiendo que no hace mucho casi te deja ciego, yo aún no lo olvido.― Después siguió a Santana por el umbral del salón.

―Estoy de acuerdo con Tina. Warbler, si Lord Tubbington te viera y escuchara lo dejaría de admirarte, siempre te amo en secreto.― Luego siguió a Tina, el último que quedó fue Sam, el cual solo me miró y siguió derecho, los demás aparecieron apoyar pero se veían algo ¿Sorprendidos?

Como odio esto, en verdad ahora mi mejor amiga y amigo están en contra mío, no tengo nadie que me apoye en este momento, sentí como una mano se apretó con la mía, volteé y vi a Sebastián dándome gracias con la mirada, yo solo rodé los ojos y volví a mi lugar, sin decir nada con mis ojos llenos de lágrimas, no quisiera llorar pero no puedo evitarlo, ¿Ahora qué pasará después de esto? ¿Será que ellos querrán aun amistad conmigo?, espero que al menos Tina vuelva.

* * *

_**Solo digo Oh! Wow XOXO**_

**_*Johana*_**


	8. Gran sorpresa

Esta semana ha sido dura, en serio, ahora solo espero no ser el ignorado por todos mis compañeros del coro por apoyar la decisión del señor Schue y sobre todo porque por lo visto estoy "saliendo" con Sebastián, como odio esto, ayer llamé a Tina millones de veces, le mande miles de mensajes pero ninguno los contesta, me siento tan solo y algo aturdido por lo que está pasando, es todo discordia.

Pero hablando de discordia allí viene una, vestido con un lindo Jean y suéter ajustados color negro que hacen resaltar su varonil cuerpo… ¡No!, ¿Pero qué…?

― ¡Hey! Blaine, tenemos que hablar ahora.― Me dijo Sebastián, jaló mi muñeca y me llevó a la cafetería que curiosamente, estaba algo vacía, no me dio tiempo para preguntar de que se trataba, solo levantó una revista que nos tenía de portada a él a mí y nos estábamos besando ¡Sí besando!

― ¿Cómo pasó esto?― Grité sin contenerme. Con rabia le arrebaté la revista de las manos, él no hizo más que gruñir exasperado por mi comportamiento, rodó los ojos y comenzó a explicarme lo que pasaba.

―No es la gran cosa, sabes cómo son los reporteros, algunas veces parecen fantasmas, están allí pero ni cuenta uno se da.― Comenzó encogiéndose de hombros, yo solo volví mi mirada a revista y me atreví a ver que habían escrito en la columna.― Debí de tener más cuidado, a nosotros somos los que más en este momento persigue la prensa.

― Puedo entender que lo hagan porque mi madre está cogiendo fama rápidamente y se ve que pronto estará a una altura internacional pero ¿Qué hay de ti?― averigüé con curiosidad, pero sin demostrarla para nada ya que en ningún momento quité la vista de la revista.

― Mi tío es dueño de uno de los teatros más grandes de Broadway, mi padre es un reconocido político, mi mamá es actriz y compositora ¿Qué esperabas?― comentó. Por fin pude levantar mi rostro y mirada se encontró con la de él, un rubor atacó mis mejillas, al recordar quién más leía esta revista. _Tina_, debe de estar pensando que es verdad y ahora debe estar odiándome más, haría que los demás lo hicieran pero tengo que tratar de ver el lado bueno del asunto…

― Al menos es una revista local.― Dije con algo de desánimo dándose de nuevo al tonto, pero luego me miró sarcásticamente y dejó salir una risa igual, haciendo que algo dentro de mí se estremeciera, ojala no sean más malas noticias.

―Se ve que no te actualizas muy seguido, desde hace dos semanas que se extendió. Ya no es local, ahora se distribuye en varias ciudades, incluyendo Nueva York.― Definitivamente, a mí me pasan las cosas más extrañas, no puedo creerlo y justo cuando publican una noticia de mí que es una farsa se vuelven una revista más importante y leída, pero… Un momento dijo, ¿Nueva York? ¡Ay no! A una de las otras personas que le fascina esta revista es a _Kurt_, tendré que llamarlo y explicarle todo, solo espero hacerlo antes de que a él le dé por llamarme a mí, y justo hoy dejé mi celular en casa.

― ¡Trágame tierra!― Grité de nuevo desesperado, Sebastián solo estaba al lado mío con mirándome con algo de diversión, tenía tanta rabia y estaba tan desesperado que definitivamente, no se me ocurría insulto alguno.

― No es para tanto, sabes que se detendrán si no nos ven juntos y nos ven distantes. No te aflijas, esta cosa ahora solo saldrá cada semana.―Su comentario solo me hizo querer cortarme las venas, ¿En serio eso antes no haría que se reboten más? Ya podrán decir qué Slaine… Ya no tienen creatividad para ponerle nombre a las parejas, en fin. Tuvo una ruptura y eso solo los motivaría aún más para seguir escribiendo de nosotros, para ver si volvemos o qué.

― Es una mala idea, eso solo haría que estén más pendientes.― Observé pinchándome el puente de la nariz.― ¿Sabes qué? Hablamos de esto después tengo que ir a clase.

― Sí, como digas. Yo tengo que saltarme las clases.― Confesó. Lo miré despectivamente, él se encogió de hombros con ese aire despreocupado.― ¿Qué? Solo pido los apuntes de alguna de las chicas de la clase, los leo y ya está.

No pude evitar reír. No lo sé solo me nació, en serio ¿Qué tendrá Sebastián cómo para no odiarlo odiándolo?― No tienes remedio Smythe.― Al darme cuenta de las palabras que salieron de mi boca, no pude evitar sonrojarme y sentirme algo confuso.

― Lo sé, ¿Quieres venir?― Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par al escucharlo preguntarme eso.

― No, creo que ya tengo suficiente de que hayan emparejado contigo y no quiero darle más "Pruebas"― Él me miró con ojos suplicantes, ¿Y ahora? Al único que le sirve eso conmigo es a Sam. ―Lo siento Sebastián, no puedo. Tengo que quedarme y enfrentar a los chicos ahora querrán una explicación de esto.

Sin decir más, salí a los pasillos, trataba pero no lograba evitar ver a los chicos que cuchicheaban cuando pasaba al lado de ellos, malditas revistas de chismes, yo sin mirar atrás a ninguno de los lados aparentemente, fui hasta el casillero de Tina, me puse a su lado para poder ver si ya se le había pasado, ella volteó, me dio una mirada de pocos amigos, aventó la revista a mis manos y siguió su camino para poder ignorarme mejor.

Por lo visto sigue molesta.

Lo mismo pasó con Brittanny y Santana, esperaba por todos los cielos, que cierto rubio no me hiciera lo mismo. Me paré frente a él, con algo de intriga y un tanto de miedo, dieron resultados que yo no esperaba.

Me sonrió e hizo que parte mi tranquilidad volviera, pero…

― Quiero una explicación, ¡Ahora!― exigió Sam, no sabía para que la quería, pero con tal de que volviera a hablarme lo que sea.

― Al comienzo esto fue por diversión, no sabría que se me saldría de las manos tan pronto, yo fui el que convoqué a Sebastián con la mente. Santana, cuando los dejamos a ti y a Britt reconciliándose me preguntó qué era lo que me pasaba así que le dije que me acosté con Sebastián.―Vi que no dijo nada así que proseguí.― Luego me vio algo melancólico, así que le dije que estaba triste por Kurt y que por eso lo hice con Sebastián.

― ¿Por qué arruinar tu vida así solo por mí?― Preguntó con tono de preocupación y culpa, no se me pudo hacer más adorable.

―Porque dijimos que no se lo íbamos a decir a nadie, además solo fue una aventura no creo que quieras perder a Britt solo por eso.― En realidad sé que fue más importante pero no puedo decírselo. Se ve tan feliz con Britt ahora.― Además Santana nos haría sufrir demasiado si se da cuenta que tú hiciste que ella te cortara para poder estar conmigo.

―Por eso te quiero Blaine, me comprendes tan bien. Eres mi mejor amigo― ¡Auch! Ahora, estar con Sebastián a estas alturas ya no se escucha tan mal, me separé un poco de él. Me miró directo a los ojos.― Espero que lo de ustedes funcione de verdad, no quiero verte deprimido y solo.

Le regalé una última sonrisa, salí corriendo al estacionamiento, vi como Sebastián se embarcó su auto, antes de que pudiera arrancar le grité para que se detuviera y me llevara con él.

―Sabía que cambiarías de opinión, ¿A dónde quieres ir?― Dijo colocándose sus lentes, yo solo rodé los ojos y me encogí de hombros esperando no arrepentirme, pero debía distraerme.

―Donde tú quieras, pero te recomiendo que sea un lugar privado, donde nadie nos interrumpa, mientras tenemos sexo.― Le susurré seductoramente, él solo suspiró temblorosamente.

Arrancó su auto, ahora poco me importó lo que dijeran los que nos vieron partir juntos.

* * *

**_Al menos ya Sam sabe porque Blaine "sale" con Sebastián pero... ¿Podrán esas comillas quedarse allí? (El que lo entendió lo entendió :P) jajaja nos leeremos en el proximo cap. XOXO_**

**_*Johana*_**


	9. Un poco más cerca

Sebastián manejó hasta una linda casa cerca de un lago, me sentí algo nervioso, no pensé que fuera tomarse tan en serio lo de privado, yo no debí tratar de olvidar lo que me pasaba o lo que me está -mejor dicho- pasándome, como me odio. Odio no poder controlarme al sentirme presionado, rechazado, sin esperanzas, no lo sé pero después de lo dijo Sam, me sentí ¿Mal?, que el chico al que quieres te diga que amaría que estés con alguien más y peor que te diga que eres su mejor amigo, luego de tener por así decirlo una historia, es deprimente y desesperanzador.

Pero no es nada que el sexo desenfrenado no pueda curar, bueno. Eso es lo que la mayoría dice.

Entramos. No pude evitar quedarme con la boca abierta del asombro, era una casa enorme que a pesar de ser campestre estaba llena de lujos, tenían un televisor plasma, ¿Eso de allí es una Xbox?, tenían fotos por todas partes de Sebastián, de sus padres y una de centro que acaparó toda mi atención, estaban los padres de Sebastián y él con una chica castaña con unos lindos ojos azules, se veía un poco más mayor que él. Me dio curiosidad pero decidí morderme la lengua. En fin, todo estaba perfectamente decorado.

― Creo que te lo tomaste muy en serio Sebastián, cuando dije eso pensé que nos llevarías a tu casa.― Comenté, el solo se encogió de hombros. Se acercó a mí, odio cuando lo hace me hace poner tan nervioso.

― Am, solo quería cambiar de ambiente Blaine. Adoro cuando te pones de esa manera te ves tan sexy.― Me dijo y no pude evitar temblar. Me rodeó con sus brazos y besó mi cuello, solo pude gemir y poner mis manos en los brazos de él, sentí un calor como ¿Reconfortante? no entiendo y no me gusta el momento se está colocando muy íntimo debería… Detener esto.

― Sebastián, lo siento no puedo hacerlo. Para.― Salí de medio de sus brazos y volteé para verlo a los ojos, esos ojos verdes divinos llenos de confusión, ¡Debo de dejar de verlo de esta manera! No puedo enamorarme de nuevo y menos de él, eso sería estar en territorio minado, en donde dé un paso en falso puedo volar en pedazos.

― ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Ya no quieres?― Preguntó, yo solo pude mover la cabeza de lado a lado y bajar la mirada, sentí como se acercó de nuevo, cogió uno de mis brazos.― ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? Por favor cuéntame, me preocupa que no quieras. Vamos, habla.

Lo dude por un momento, pero luego me di cuenta que no lo he podido platicar bien con alguien, me senté en el sofá, Sebastián me siguió, y puso sus manos sobre mis hombros, ¿Está demostrando preocupación por mí?

― Es que me siento devastado, me enamoré, la persona me dio alas y luego me hizo volar, de un momento al otro caí, no he podido volverme a levantar. Después llegaste tú y pensé que teniendo sexo contigo curaría mi dolor pero solo lo empeoró y no sé por qué.―Me acerqué a su cuerpo y me abracé a él. Lo que hace la necesidad.

― Blaine… Lo siento, si lo hubiera sabido no te hubiera hecho este daño, jamás trates de olvidar a una persona con otra, es lo peor que puedes llegar a hacer, ¿Te digo por qué? Porque te puedes volver como yo.― Susurró a mi oído me apretó en sus brazos, y se está volviendo más íntimo todavía tengo que dejar de hacer que sienta lastima por mí.

Me separé un poco de él sin mirarlo todavía, es que no quiero verlo a los ojos siento que si lo hago caeré― ¿Cómo tú?― Pregunté. En verdad quiero oírlo hablar más me hace sentir bien.

― Sí, yo soy así por un corazón roto de hace mucho tiempo. No quiero esto para nadie, tienes que darte la oportunidad y volverte a enamorar Blaine.― No quería pero algo hizo que mi rostro se levantará, vi su sonrisa. Esa sonrisa.

― Y tú no lo has hecho ¿Por qué?― Pregunté, ahora fue el turno de él de comportarse como el tímido.

―Porque no.― Traté de hablar pero sus labios sobre los míos lo impidieron, toda mi fuerza de voluntad se esfumó, me dejó en las manos de Sebastián, sentí como me acostó delicadamente en el sofá, se siente tan bien es como tocar el cielo con las dos manos.

― Sebastián…― Susurré de una manera seductoramente divertida.― Dímelo ¿Secreto por secreto?

Comenzó a hacer caras un tanto divertidas. ― No, prefiero besarte, para convencerte, te necesito. Te deseo Blaine.― Esos encantos, los odio pero al mismo tiempo causan algo diferente ¿Será qué…? ―…Te estoy comenzando a gustar.

Me sorprendí un poco de que fuera un poco exacto de lo que estaba pensando, ahora a negarlo todo.―Eres un egocentrista, claro que no estoy enamorado de ti. Me retaste y quiero ganar. Pero sé que tu si te enamoraste de mí.―Comenté divertido, escuché una risa sarcástica de Sebastián, debe ser que en verdad está pasando, pero solo reaccionamos así porque estamos a punto de hacerlo ¿Verdad?

― Aww que precioso piensa que puedo sentir algo de verdad por ti.― Dijo. No pude evitar reír, me abracé al cuello de él.― Ya estoy tarde y no puedo enamorar de nadie, todo lo que estoy haciendo contigo lo he hecho con varios.

Me separé de él algo incómodo.―Yo no tengo que saber eso Sebastián.― Me levanté del sofá, medio acomodé mi ropa y caminé a la puerta dispuesto a salir, ¿Por qué no lo pensé antes? Soy un tonto por dejarme llevar tan fácil de Sebastián, para comenzar. De cierta manera Santana me lo advirtió.

― Lo siento. Es que cuando estoy cerca de ti no sé qué decir.― Me quedé congelado en mi lugar ¿Será que escuché bien? ¿No está mintiendo? El gran Sebastián Smythe se intimida al estar conmigo… Esto definitivamente lo van a querer todas las revistas de chismes que andan detrás de nosotros.

― Perdón ¿Qué dijiste?― Debo cerciorarme que lo que escuché es lo correcto no quiero mal entendidos.

― Que al estar cerca de ti no sé cómo actuar. Me dejas algo atontado.― ¡Guau! Esto es algo… ¿Inesperado? ― Blaine quédate.

― Lo haré cuando lo admitas.―Insistí. Quiero escuchar la verdad y la quiero ahora, sé que algo trama.

― Bien. Blaine, eres lindo, hermoso, tienes un cuerpo matador y no sé qué sea esto nuevo que estoy sintiendo, pero creo que me gustas. Tú ganas, me enamoré yo primero de ti que tú de mí…―Dijo. Es una especie de sueño loco de seguro.― Sé que es apresurado pero te esperaré. Esta es la única manera en la que me siento cerca de ti, así que no te vayas.

Me di la vuelta, volví a sentarme y le susurré un sensual "_No me iré_", me entregué de nuevo, me dejé llevar, dejé que susurrara a mi oído esos te quiero, sin saber que serían mi perdición.

* * *

_**No, no no Blaine... Cada vez estás mas cerca de que te pasé algo extraño o más bien malo... Bueno ya! espero que lo hayan disfrutado XOXO**_

_***Johana***_


	10. Ocupando lugares

Al sonar el celular de Sebastián nos levantamos como unos locos, recogimos nuestra ropa del suelo de la habitación, estaba tan cómodo, tan rico y calientico hasta que algún "Genio" tuvo que llamarlo, en fin, igual teníamos que llegar a la escuela para nuestra práctica, y la primera del suricato como miembro oficial, espero que los chicos no se molesten más, deberían de saber que de vez en cuando yo sacrifico algo de mi felicidad por ellos.

En el auto no pude evitar ir pensativo, hubo un momento donde Sebastián se detuvo, cogió mi mano con tanta delicadeza, me miró directo a los ojos y me preguntó que pasaba, yo bajé la mirada, es la primera vez que pienso compartir mis pensamientos con otra persona que no sea uno de mis mejores amigos.

― Me siento el peor líder del mundo.― ¡Por fin! ¡Lo dije!, me acerqué al pecho de Sebastián y me abracé a él. No logro descifrar esto, pero pronto lo haré.

―No puede ser tan malo, tú eres un gran líder por lo que he escuchado, Warbler legendario. Todos hablan de ti de una manera magnifica, parece como si tú fueras un héroe.― No pude evitar sonreír, levanté la mirada a la de él, me surgió la necesidad de inclinarme al frente y darle un beso, él no se opuso y lo tomé como un continua lo que haces.

El celular de Sebastián sonó de nuevo y me sacó del trance preguntándome que era lo que me pasaba al tratar de hacer eso con él, sin decir nada seguimos nuestro camino a Mckinley, puse mi mano en la palanca de los cambios del auto, solo para poder tocar su mano cada vez que tenía que poner el cambio indicado, el reía juguetón al igual que yo, lo estaba disfrutando tanto que no noté que la escuela ya estaba frente a nosotros.

Bajé con cuidado, su mano se dirigió a la mía, no dije nada solo lo dejé, en verdad la semana que pasé lejos de él me sirvió mucho para darme cuenta que en verdad amo que me toque. No le hablé después de la audición, ni después del beso que me dio, el destino me obligó al colocarnos de portada en la revista con nosotros dos besándonos en su convertible.

Me acorraló antes de entrar a la sala del coro.

Me perdí en sus ojos.

Finalmente me robó el beso que tanto intento después de que tuvimos sexo.

El primer beso que comparto con el fuera de la cama, o de la intimidad de su cuarto, y más importante, ambos lo queríamos. Creo que me podré acostumbrar a esto, su mano se dirigió de nuevo a la mía, una sorpresa devastadora me atacó, no era nada malo, solo que se me hizo raro ver lo que estaba pasando.

Primero, a mamá en la sala de ensayos hablando con el señor Schue.

Segundo, a Santana y Britt compartiendo un beso.

Tercero, a Sam mirándolas desde atrás con esa mirada neutral de la primera vez que me fui con Sebastián.

Cuarto y último, a Jake y Ryder compartiendo una mirada llena de amor y ternura.

El mundo está de cabeza, yo estoy de la mano de Sebastián Smythe, tratando de descubrir que es lo que tenemos, como siempre fui objeto de las miradas acusatorias de todos, de un momento al otro sentí como mi mano fue soltada y al segundo vi al que me sostenía la mano parado frente a todos tratando de dar un discurso.

― ¿Saben? Pienso que todo lo que le hacen a Blaine es injusto. Ustedes no lo aprecian como deberían, él dejó a sus amigos atrás para perseguir a Kurt el año pasado, extraña a los Warblers, nosotros antes de que las seccionales le pedimos que volviera pero se negó. Sé que es extrañaba usar ese chaleco y dijo que no por ustedes, él sacrificó su felicidad. Y ahora deberían de devolverle el favor…―Me acerqué con cuidado y toqué el hombro de Sebastián, él solo sonrió ante mi tacto, no quería dar lastima. Me senté en mi puesto habitual, lo invité a que hiciera lo mismo.

― No Blaine, renuncio. No puedo quedarme y ver cómo te tratan. Gracias por aceptarme. Pero me niego a estar más aquí.― Cuando dijo esas palabras no pude evitar helarme, sin importarme los numerosos e insistentes llamados de mamá lo seguí, al alcanzarlo cogí su brazo.

― No puedes renunciar.― Dije con un hilo de voz, con mis lágrimas a punto de salir, todo yo estaba tan impaciente y ansioso.

― Claro que puedo, no quiero estar más en un lugar en donde no se valora el talento ni el sacrificio de los demás.―Bueno, con lo obstinado que es no me sorprende que lo haga por eso, pero quiero…

―…Estar cerca de ti.― Eso último se me salió, recibí una mirada confusa de él así que de nuevo volví a hablar con más claridad para entendiera mi idea.― Quiero pasar más tiempo contigo, creo que ahora eres lo único que tengo y no quiero perderte.― Bajé la mirada frustrado tratando de detener las lágrimas pero no pude.

―No me perderás, no soy lo único que tienes ¿Qué hay de: ¿Tina?, Santana, Sam, esa rubia…?― Ni idea de que a qué horas se aprendió sus nombres, pero ellos son los que más enojados están por esta situación.

― Están enojados conmigo por mi "relación" contigo, por favor no te vayas quédate.―Supliqué. Ya no pensaba lo que decía, ahora solo me aventé a los brazos de él, el correspondió mi desesperado abrazo.

Al cabo de unos minutos escuché pasos, volteé con algo de miedo y lentitud porque pensé que era Sam o alguno de los chicos tratando de pedir una disculpa, pero en realidad eran Ryder, Wade, Marley, Kitty, Jake, Joe y Sugar.

Sugar dio un paso al frente, tomó la palabra.

― Nunca pensé en verte tirar la toalla tan fácil Seb. Eres como mi hermano y te quiero, odio ver cuando lo haces eres un Smythe y nunca se rinden.― Eso nos dejó a todos sin habla alguna, ¿Cómo hermanos…?

― Antes de que digan algo. Ella y yo somos hermanastros. Su papá se casó con mi mamá.― Comenzó mirándome fijamente, cogió mis manos.―La verdad, le dije que viniera aquí para que los espiara, pero con el paso del tiempo se encariño con ustedes así que la liberé, le dije que no les confesara o si no se ganaría su odio. Y no me equivoqué.― Sonreí por su sinceridad. Le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

― Sebastián…― Comenzó Marley colocándose al lado de Sugar, no es por nada pero ella es la que más ha hecho por mí desde que lo de Sam inició.― Los que estamos aquí si valoramos a Blaine, estuvo para mí ahí cuando Jake terminó conmigo, dándome fuerzas y valor para continuar, si no fuera por él no estaría aquí.― Eso me apenó un poco, pero no pude evitar sentir una felicidad inmensa.

― Él me apoyó para que me lo confesara a Ryder. Trató de animarme cuando me cambió por una chica que ni siquiera conoce.― Esto último lo dijo Jake despectivamente pero sin perder el cariño que quería transmitir.

― Sé que casi no hablo con Blaine, pero si no fuera por él nunca hubiera experimentado el amor que Jake me dio, así que… Eres grande amigo.― Comentó Ryder divertido haciendo un movimiento con las manos, no pude evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada.

― Él es el único chico que no corre cuando me ve y le coqueteo, además es un gran líder, no solo se preocupa por cómo salga cada ensayo y en ser los mejores, si no que se preocupa por nosotros y eso es lo que importa.― Creo que eso ya lo había oído de Jake antes, pero no me importa, causa el mismo efecto.

― Sí amigo. También sé que nosotros no hemos hablado mucho pero eres genial y buena persona.―Joe se adelantó y cogió la mano de Sugar, me pareció tan hermoso, que linda pareja hacen.

― Yo puedo ser algunas veces una perra total, pero te valoro Blaine, además de tener un talento que puede opacar a cualquiera, se ve que tienes buen corazón, te entregas sin esperar nada a cambio, eres un amor.― ¿En serio Kitty dijo eso? Quisiera tener una cámara en momentos como estos.

Por el rabillo de mis ojos se asomaron unas lágrimas, no pude evitar contenerlas estaba tan emocionado, no podía medir la felicidad, la alegría y lo apoyado que me sentí en ese momento, todos compartimos un abrazo grupal, hasta Sebastián se metió, me pareció extraño, todos hicimos un circulo, llevamos las manos al centro e hicimos lo que acostumbramos antes de cada competencia, Sebastián me cogió por los hombros y me besó, nunca podré asimilarlo. Al separarnos, Sugar nos preguntó que cuando lo haríamos oficial, sentí que mis mejillas se calentaron.

Vi como Sam se acercó a nosotros con las manos en los bolsillos.

― Chicos, entren el señor Schue nos necesita a todos, tú también Sebastián. Aunque ya no formes parte del coro, te quiere allí.― Dijo despacio, todos sin dirigirle la palabra fueron al salón, yo quedé atrás al sentir que un firme apretón en mi muñeca me detuvo.

― ¿Te olvidaste de mí tan fácil y tan rápido?― Me preguntó, no pude evitar abrir los ojos por la sorpresa, me pareció algo tan tonto.

― Para empezar, nosotros nunca tuvimos nada, solo fue una revolcada. Eso no significó nada para ti, apenas terminamos con eso volviste a los brazos de tu Britt.― La ira se apoderó de mí tan pronto que parecía gelatina en un terremoto.

― ¿Tú piensas así? Está bien como quieras. No estaré más cerca de ti. Ya no quiero ser tu mejor amigo.― Al escucharlo decir eso mi corazón se partió en dos.

― Bien, igual así sea solo como eso me haces sufrir, Sam yo te amaba, ¿Sabes lo difícil que fue para mí desprenderme de ti? Comencé con Sebastián solo para aliviar mi dolor, ahora estoy un poco mejor, el hizo cicatrizar la herida que tú hiciste.― Descansé un poco al decir eso, solo falta algo más para estar tranquilo.― Tenemos que hacer el proyecto de ciencias pronto, así por fin nos liberaremos del otro.

Después fui a encontrarme con los chicos en la sala del coro me senté al lado de Marley y Sebastián, al ver que Tina nos volteó a ver, entrelacé mis manos a las de Marley y Sebastián, esperando que entendiera lo que le quería hacer saber, ella cruzó los brazos y volvió su vista al frente por un momento pude divisar unas pequeñas lágrimas, se lo merece por dejarme solo en este momento tan crucial para mí.

Marley me sonrió, Sebastián besó mi mejilla.

No podía creer que todo estaba arreglado, tenía a casi todos los chicos de mi lado, estaba con un potencial novio sin saber aún sus verdaderas intenciones y ya estaba abriéndome paso con Marley para convertirnos en amigos más cercanos, eso era todo lo que quería, pero aún no sabía hasta cuando tenía que soportar estar en guerra con Sam por así decirlo.

Al menos el secreto culpable que tenemos oculto, ya no me atormentará más.

* * *

_**Oh lala~ Blaine... ¿Será que después de esto todo proda estar nomal entre los chicos? Al menos los demás si demostraron apoyo y si ayudaron al chico, no como sus otros amigos :S Bueno XOXO**_

_***Johana***_


	11. Aparentemente terminó

Mamá nos hizo el anuncio de que abriríamos, haríamos el intermedio y cerraríamos su concierto, todos nos regocijamos, era demasiado para ser verdad, como siempre ella nos dijo que manejáramos un tema grupal, un dueto y un solo, más que ya había contactado a los chicos que faltaban para que fuéramos el viejo New Directions, el señor Schue dijo que discutiríamos eso el Lunes ya que era viernes, estaba tarde y ya todos teníamos que salir, por cierto de una vez le dije a Sam que hiciéramos el proyecto esa misma noche en su casa porque el fin de semana se lo dedicaría a las chicas.

Él aceptó sin decir nada, después de una larga discusión quedamos en hacerlo en su casa.

El camino fue algo extenuante, teníamos que caminar, ninguno de los dos quería hablar acerca de nada, es obvio el porqué, fue tan pesado, tan incómodo, tan… Nostálgico. Desde hace más de una semana prácticamente corríamos para poder llegar rápido y podernos poseer el uno al otro, íbamos con nuestras manos entrelazadas sin importarnos mucho lo que dijera la gente.

Al llegar subimos a su habitación, fue una mala idea para mí, su aroma estaba por todos lados y eso detonó los recuerdos que tengo acerca de esa mágica noche y la mañana que le siguió.

Prendimos su computadora, me senté en su cama mientras cargaba, cerré los ojos y aspiré el aroma del ambiente, el cual era el aroma corporal de Sam.

Al cabo de unos segundos sentí que alguien se sentó a mi lado, mi corazón se aceleró. Besó mi cuello, no pude evitar ladear un poco la cabeza para que hiciera más fricción. Me acostó en la cama, de mis labios salió un gemido gutural. Nos miramos a los ojos y allí fue entonces en donde recobré el sentido de una manera brusca y abrupta.

―Evans. Ya el computador prendió, deberías poner lo que ya tienes lo del trabajo adelantado.―Vi cómo se levantó con un rubor en su rostro.

―Bien, entonces lo vamos a hacer sobre la química del amor.―Comenzó. Yo solo hice un ruidito para aprobarlo.― Ven, tienes que ver esto.

Me acerqué temeroso no quería sentarme al lado de él, no evitar lanzar un suspiró, Sam sonrió como un completo idiota, se levantó de su lugar, me abrazó por la cintura, sin importar ahora que debíamos terminar el trabajo, entrelazó su mano con la mía, nos dirigimos a la cama y nos lanzamos en ella como la primera vez, ese calor que irradia, todo él es tan irresistible.

Sus labios atraparon a los míos en beso apasionado, necesitado. Sentí que todo mi mundo se venía abajo, mi respiración se aceleró.

Sam se separó con cuidado y me miró fijamente con una sonrisita satisfecha.

―Estás experimentando todos los síntomas que investigué, solo falta uno.― ¿Me está usando? ¡No lo puedo creer! Aunque también adoro este trabajo es tan candente.

―Sam…― ¡¿A quién engaño?! ¡Quiero más!― Quiero más… Quiero que me beses.

―No te lo tomes personal, solo lo hago por un diez, recuerda que no quería tener sexo contigo de nuevo jamás.― Me dijo con voz suave, luego se levantó, me sentí mal. ―Te enviaré el trabajo "corregido", lo leerás para que arregles las fallas de ortografía e imprimirás para presentarlo el lunes.― Me levanté despacio de su cama reteniendo las lágrimas, la nostalgia sí que es dura de controlar, deseaba todo de él de nuevo, ¡No! Debo ser firme, ahora estoy pensando si darle una oportunidad a Sebastián, tengo que despejar mi mente de Sam ahora.

―Bien, como digas. Y después ya no volveremos a hablarnos.―Comenté pesadamente mientras me dirigía al lado de él a su escritorio.

―Sí, antes de que pase, quiero decirte algo. Pero aquí no…― Se dirigió a mí, cogió mi muñeca delicadamente, me llevó hasta la azotea de su casa, ya el ocaso caía para darle paso a la noche y ese ambiente me calmó.

―Blaine, tú fuiste importante para mí, tampoco fue fácil desprenderme de ti. Pensé que volviendo con Britt lo lograría pero no fue así, también fuiste uno de los mejores amigos que he tenido y me da tristeza perderte por una estupidez mía, nunca debí acostarme contigo, ahora me pesa. ― Su voz se cortó, sus manos temblaron pero aun así dio un paso hacia mí. ― Te quiero mucho Blaine y espero que seas feliz con Sebastián.― Cuando terminó decir esas palabras me abrazó estrechamente, sentí que algo se hundió en pecho, lloré no podía aguantarlo más.

―Sam, te deseo lo mejor y espero que alguien mejor que yo llegué a tu vida.― Rodeé con mis brazos el torso de mi ex mejor amigo, me duele que ahora solo sea un conocido más, después de todo lo que pasamos juntos.

―Eso jamás pasará Blaine, tu eres lo único y lo mejor que pudo haber llegado a mi vida y lo dejé ir por solo tener una tonta aventura.― Se separó de mí me miró directo a los ojos.― Debes… irte a tu casa antes de que se haga de noche.

―Bien, gracias y nos veremos en la escuela. ―Quería decirle que todo estaba bien, pero si esto es lo que él quiere no le diré que yo quiero lo contrario para que retracte, estoy aburrido de tener que mendigar para conseguir su amor.

Él no me siguió, me despedí de su madre, salí a la calle, estaba algo sola pero qué más da, sin más comencé a caminar, al menos no vivo tan lejos como para quedar agotado o exhausto, al estar a unos pocos metros pude reconocer uno de los autos de Sebastián, no entiende que es el significado de querer estar solo, esas fueron mis exactas palabras.

Entré, vi algo que nunca concebí, mi madre hablando felizmente con él, pensé que le caería mal al tratarlo pero veo que algo deben tener en común, suspiré aliviado. Me dirigí a los dos y saludé con gran felicidad.

Escuché como un celular sonó, ¡Claro! Dejé mi celular esta mañana, de seguro debe ser Kurt, corrí lo más que pude, al llegar a mi habitación corrí directo a la cama y lo alcancé, sin ver cuantas llamadas ni mensajes tenía lo llamé.

― _¡Blaine Devon Anderson! ¡¿Qué con la portada de esa revista?! ¡No sabía que estabas saliendo con Sebastián! ¡¿Por qué no me lo contaste?!_― Me gritó Kurt desde el otro lado de la línea, mientras yo pensaba como decirlo, primero solté un suspiro para tratar de liberar toda la frustración.

―Yo… Eso no es verdad, él y yo no tenemos nada de nada, bueno la verdad es que sí, pero es solo algo físico, comenzó porque me sentía solo.― Me sentí mal por decirle esa pequeña mentira, pero no quiero que sepa porque en verdad lo estoy haciendo.

― _¡Oh!, Deberías darle la oportunidad, hacen una bella pareja y a pesar de que sea tan perro, él quizás cambie por ti._― Comentó Kurt contento, no pude evitar sentirme aliviado por su reacción.

―Lo dudo, pero gracias por tener tanta a fe a que conseguiré a otra persona que me quiera, pero sé que no sucederá. Desde que te fuiste y terminamos han pasado cosas muy extrañas y yo, ya no tengo esperanzas.― Comenté. Tenía tantas ganas de decir eso último. Ahora me siento más liberado que desde que hable con Sebastián.

― _¿Tú me amaste? _―Preguntó de la nada haciendo que una sonrisa traviesa cruzara mi rostro.

―Mucho. ―Dije. Sentí mis mejillas calientes, pero estuve más tranquilo.

―_Entonces transfiere esos sentimientos a otra persona… ¡Pero déjame algo! _―Dijo divertido, soltó una risa y yo lo seguí.―_Mereces que alguien te quiera, eres una gran persona, romántico y no solo la haces de novio, sino también de amigo, cualquier chico se encariñaría de ti de inmediato._― Siempre sabe que decir.

―Gracias Kurt, prometo contarte bien las cosas cuando vengas a Lima junto con Rachel para arreglar las presentaciones del concierto.― Comenté. Escuché luego un bostezo de su parte.

―_Bien. Te quiero Blainie._― Habló con la voz llena de cansancio.

―Y yo a ti Kurtie.― Terminé la llamada, sintiendo más tranquilidad ahora que sé lo que Kurt piensa acerca de eso.

Volteé, me sobresalté un poco a ver a Sebastián apoyado en el marco de mi puerta, mi corazón se aceleró, no sé si fue porque él estaba allí y no lo sabía o porque él estaba en mi habitación, estábamos solos, en todos los aspectos porque alcancé a escuchar la puerta principal cerrarse, definitivamente mi mamá no tiene otra cosa que hacer, creo que esa es su manera de decir "Lo-apruebo."

Él caminó hasta quedar al frente mío, yo bajé la mirada, él bajó su rostro hasta el punto de que nuestras respiraciones se mesclaron para hacerse una, su frente tocó la mía, sus brazos se dirigieron a mi cintura, las mías se dirigieron a sus hombros, en ese pequeño lapso experimente grandes cosas, "_Transfiere esos sentimientos a otra persona…_" las palabras de Kurt no dejan de resonar en mi cabeza.

― Quiero besarte. ¿Puedo hacerlo?― ¡Que caballero! Aunque la verdad ahora no estoy para esas cosas, solo quiero que me bese y lo haga ya, no quiero tantos formalismos.

―Sí…― Mi voz se perdió gracias a los nervios y ansiedad.

Sebastián se acercó a mí, me besó de esa manera que solo él sabe. Mis piernas flaquearon, no pude evitar caer sentado en la cama, el malentendió las cosas, terminó de acostarme en medio de besos, que debo admitir, me tenían loco, fuera de balance, y todo lo demás, pero la verdad ya no quería llegar a más con él, solo quería estar allí, acostado en medio de sus brazos, hablando de cosas sin sentido y demás.

Lo separé de mí, gruñó sonoramente. No pude evitar soltar una carcajada.

― Estoy cansado, deberías de considerar, hoy tuve un día difícil con Sam…― Al darme cuenta de lo que dije no pude evitar arrepentirme.

― ¿El rubio bien parecido y apuesto?― Preguntó interesado, no sé qué me enojó más, que mirara a otros chicos que no fueran yo o la manera en que lo dijo.

―Sí, es que… él era mi mejor amigo, la amistad terminó por una estupidez de los dos.―Dije simplemente, rodeé su cuello con mis manos.

―Cuéntame todo, tengo tiempo para escucharte o mejor dicho toda la noche.― Dijo. Pasó sus manos por mi cintura y me acercó más a él, me dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Después de eso no le refuté, hablamos sobre todo lo que me pasó con Sam antes de que él apareciera en Mckinley, desde mi enamoramiento hasta el día en el que erróneamente confesó que podría corresponderme, luego al ver que mis lágrimas iban a caer, comenzó a pasar su mano por mi cuello, ya que, según él, mi engominado cabello era imposible, es todo lo contrario, me enoja cuando dicen que no es dócil.

Hablamos sobres cosas sin importancia el resto de la noche o mejor dicho, hasta que el sueño me venció.

Lo último que me acuerdo es de cómo sus labios se presionaron en los míos y me dijeron un suave te quiero.

* * *

_**La amistad de Blam "Terminó" solo espero que Blaine pueda sobre llevar lo que le espera XOXO**_

_***Johana***_


	12. Cayendo en redes

Me desperté en los brazos de Sebastián, no pensé que fuera a despertar al lado de él, por diversas razones pero últimamente ha estado diferente cuando se trata de nosotros "_Quizás cambie por ti…_" no puedo creer aún, que Kurt tenga razón en cada una de sus palabras, no quise salir de sus brazos, porque sinceramente, son tan reconfortantes para mi corazón herido, me moví solo un poco para acomodarme mejor y ver su rostro mientras duerme.

Se ve tan lindo, angelical, se ve tan diferente, me da miedo pero quiero intentar querer a otra persona, aunque sé que al final me pesará.

Me acerqué a él, le di un pequeño beso.

―Sebastián, despierta.― Susurré moviéndolo poco, hizo un pequeño puchero que me hizo dar ternura.― Vamos despierta, tienes que hacerlo.

Me sonrió acariciándose un poco los ojos.― Bueno días.― Me dijo de igual manera, me abrazó un poco, luego se levantó y estiró, no pude quitarle la vista de encime y al parecer él lo notó. ― ¿Te gusta lo que ves?

Sentí mis mejillas calientes, desvié la mirada a mi tocador.― Muchísimo. Eres tan ardiente, incluso cuando tienes la ropa puesta.― No pensé eso último, es que ya no puedo pensar.

Soltó una pequeña carcajada.―Eso yo ya lo sabía Anderson, di algo que no sepa.― Comentó con arrogancia, cruzándose de brazos, me levanté tan determinado, me dirigí justo frente a él y puse mis manos en su pecho sintiendo como las suyas se posaban en mi cintura.

―Bueno, el cielo no es azul por el reflejo del mar, es al contrario.― Dije como si nada encogiéndome de hombros con una sonrisa en mi cara, él solo puso sus ojos sorprendido.

―Ohh, eso es interesante, pensé que era azul porque…― Comenzó. Luego se detuvo con una sonrisa juguetona en la cara, mis piernas flaquearon, casi me caigo, me sostuve de sus hombros.―No me importa al decir verdad. Solo me importa cierto chico que por lo visto ahora tengo bajo mi control.

―Sebastián, ¿En verdad, sientes algo por mí?― Pregunté bajando mi mirada, sentí como me empujaba directo a la cama de nuevo, me colocó debajo de él.

―Tú júzgalo.

Al escuchar esas palabras, sentí unos labios sobre los míos, cerré los ojos esperando poder disfrutarlo más, me sentí tan pequeño, vulnerable cuando tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, cuando apretó más sus piernas en mi cintura, pero sobre todo, cuando al separarse me dijo…

―Te quiero.― Creo que en verdad la pagaré caro por lo que estoy a punto de preguntarle.

―Sebastián, sé que estar con otro no curará mi dolor pero quiero intentar algo contigo. ¿Te gustaría?― Averigüé. Todo mi cuerpo tembló y mi cuerpo se erizó completamente esperando que esta vez no hubiera rechazo.

Él asintió con entusiasmo.―Sí… ― Comenzó, cogió mi rostro de nuevo, me dio un pequeño beso.― Sí, sí. Mil y una veces sí.

Cuando estábamos perdiéndonos en el otro el celular de Sebastián sonó, él miró la pantalla fijamente, un suspiro un tanto nervioso y resignado abandonó sus rojos, carnosos y… Sensuales labios.

Se levantó difícilmente.

―Adiós bebé, vendré por ti más tarde mi amor.― Eso se escuchó lindo, mi amor…

―Nos veremos después, ¿A dónde me llevarás?― Pregunté con intriga, giré mi cuerpo sobre la cama, lo miré quedándose parado en la puerta, me dio una última mirada antes de irse y me dio un guiño, creo que es una sorpresa.

Me dirigí a mi balcón, lo vi partir y alejarse en su auto, algo que no sentía desde hace tiempo, desde que estuve con… Sam, esa calidez, esa hermosa sensación de sentir que alguien por fin me quiere sin mascaras ni nada por el estilo.

Y sentí todo esto sin saber lo que en verdad me esperaba de esa relación.

* * *

_**Ya comienza lo bueno... ¿Blaine cómo pudiste?**_


	13. Las redes están tejidas

_**Este capitulo es del punto de vista de Sebastián...**_

* * *

Iba en mi convertible, recibiendo el sol de la mañana, la refrescante brisa, iba con mis anteojos, al gran estilo Smythe, a punto de encontrarme en el lugar acordado con una persona, que debo decir es un tanto insoportable, no me dejó disfrutar de Blaine lo suficiente, un poco más y caería en mis brazos para poder poseerlo sin control alguno como lo he estado haciendo desde que regresé a su patética, pero no tan aburridora vida.

Llegué a The Lima Bean, aparqué mi auto, me dispuse a salir lo más rápido que pude, porque bueno voy tarde, aunque soy el gran Sebastián Smythe, siempre debo hacer una gran entrada a los lugares que frecuento, no me veo tan mal, con la ropa en la que dormí, sin peinarme siquiera un poco, me veo tan apuesto, ¡Perfecto! Y más cuando estoy a punto de ver a Hunter.

Lo vi en una mesa al lado de la ventana, me ajusté el atuendo de nuevo, me senté al frente de él.

―Llegas tarde, ¿Qué tanto hacías con Anderson?― Me preguntó. Sonreí arrogante, no puedo creer aún que haya accedido a hacer esto.

―Dormí con él. Y no me refiero a tener sexo si eso es lo que te incomoda.― Comenté rodando los ojos, no pude evitar soltar un pequeño bostezo.

― ¿Qué tal? ¿Ya son novios?― Me preguntó Hunter esperanzado, yo solo asentí de nuevo, no puedo creer que dude de mí, de mi belleza y más, de mi inteligencia.

―Antes se demoró en decirme, pero hoy quiso hacerlo todo oficial.― Le dije. Luego un pequeño disgusto creció en mí.― Estaba cerca de tener sexo con él, ¡Eres un idiota!, gracias por interrumpir.

― ¡Por favor! ¿Ya no habías tenido sexo con él?― Preguntó con una sonrisa irónica cruzando su rostro, sentí mis mejillas calientes pero aun así le sostuve la mirada.― No me digas que te estas involucrando con él sentimentalmente. Sebastián sabes cuál es tu lugar, lo tuyo es solo ganarte su confianza para poder contratacar después.

Mis ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa.― ¡Claro que no! Sé que solo debo enamorarlo, no enamorarme, ni en un millón de años.― Exclamé, mi corazón casi se sale de mi pecho no puedo cometer ese tipo de error. No de nuevo, y más cuando sé que después de esto no va a quererme ver nunca más.

―Los regionales se acercan, ya tengo todo preparado, pero no se te olvide también que debemos darle un pequeño golpe a Sam Evans, ese idiota también hizo que nuestro plan fracasara.― Sonreí victorioso, no pude dejar de sentirme todo un omnipotente por lo que iba a decir.

―Bueno, de cierta manera ya lo estoy haciendo, él está enamorado de Blaine, pero pasaron ciertas cosas que los hizo alejarse, ahora debe estar sufriendo.―Solté una pequeña risa sintiéndome complacido, completo. Por fin estoy vengando a mis amigos, al menos dejar Dalton valdrá la pena.

― ¿Qué cosas?― Preguntó Hunter interesado levantando una de sus cejas.

―Am, eso no tengo permitido contártelo porque le prometí que no lo haría.― Me levanté de mi lugar disgustado antes de recibir un estúpido reclamo de su parte.― Me iré, tengo que ir a casa y arreglarme para la cita que tengo con Blaine.

Escuché un bufido de su parte.

―No te enamores.

Volteé, crucé mis brazos y le di una mirada sarcástica.

―Ya te dije que ni en millón de años.

Al menos eso espero, porque ese tonto es con el primero que me acuesto más de dos veces y con él, el sexo ya no se siente como algo tan carnal. Me parece que disfrutaré esto.

Y para la cita con Blaine, creo que me preparé para un poco de acción ya que nuestro "Noviazgo" está a flor de piel, por fin ya lo haremos oficial frente a todos sus amigos, solo espero que no me traten como uno más de ellos, ya que así quisiera, no podría serlo.

* * *

_**Wow! Sebastián... En realidad no se me ocurrió nada para llamar su atención XDD**_


	14. Un lazo más fuerte

_**Este capitulo es más largo para compensar los otros dos capítulos pasados que quedaron súper cortitos, bueno ya! disfrútenlo mucho**_

* * *

Allí estábamos en el jardín de su casa acostados en el césped viendo las estrellas que decoraban el cielo, se sentía tan mágico, parecía algo falso, un sueño, no podía dejar de pedir que mi madre no me levantara para tener que ir a algún lugar aburrido con ella, o inclusive a la escuela, su mano se situó en mi cintura, me susurró un quedado te quiero, enseguida me besó y me hizo sentir como si juegos pirotécnicos nos rodearan, yo con él no sentí una chispa.

Sentí millones de kilowatts de electricidad cruzar mi cuerpo.

Me sentí tan débil, no pude evitar soltar un pequeño gemido, él sonrió sobre mis labios, yo lo seguí, no lo pude evitar, desde hace mucho que no me siento de esta manera, me siento tan feliz, tan completo, solo espero que tampoco me haga daño.

―Esto es tan romántico. Gracias Seb.― Dije separándome un poco, me abracé a él como si no hubiera mañana para mí.

―No hay de qué Brillos.― Me dijo. Algunas veces pienso que lo hace apropósito, así es como Tina me decía cariñosamente. Echo de menos a Tay-Tay.

― ¡Hey! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Dije algo que no te gustó?― Preguntó. Algo en mí se hundió, no quería arruinar nuestra noche y más nuestra primera como novios oficiales, me levanté, llevé mis piernas a mi pecho y las abracé en un desesperado pero tonto intento de hacerme sentir mejor.

―Así era como me decía Tina, la extraño mucho, no puedo sustituirla.― Mis lágrimas salieron sin anterior aviso, Sebastián se abrazó a mí de una manera casi que posesiva tratando de que me sintiera mejor, bueno él no trataba, lo lograba.

―Si tan mal te hace, habla con ella― Me aconsejó acariciando ambos costados de mi cuerpo sin separarme de él, sentí como su corazón se aceleró por un momento.― O si la hace feliz terminaré contigo para que todo con tus amigos vuelva a ser como antes.

Me separé de él por sus repentinos pensamientos pesimistas, creo que yo solo el único que puedo sacar ese lado del gran Sebastián Smythe.

―Eres un tonto, no lo hagas.―Resoplé divertido, cruzándome de brazos.

―Si es la manera en la que podrás estar feliz lo haré, porque yo te quiero muchísimo y no quiero verte así, prefiero verte feliz al lado de otro que infeliz al mío.― ¡Vaya! Seductor empedernido, bueno con las palabras pero no quiero que esto acabe, ni siquiera ha comenzado como para darle un final adecuado.

―Pero tú ayudaste a que mi felicidad reviviera después de alguien la mató por completo, tú volviste por algo, ya sea para bien o para mal.― Le besé suavemente, acaricié su mejilla sintiendo como se erizaba al instante.

Me dejé caer en el césped de nuevo con él mientras me miraba fijamente con esos hermosos ojos verdes, bajó a mi cuello y comenzó a depositar pequeños besos en él, cuando me hacen eso no puedo pensar con claridad, sus manos pasaron debajo de mi camisa, no pude evitar temblar debido al contacto de mi fría piel con sus cálidas manos, llevé mis manos directo a su cabeza para enredar mis dedos en esos sedosos cabellos.

― ¿Quieres entrar? ―Susurró sobre mi piel haciéndome temblar notoriamente.

―No quiero, solo hazlo.― Dije de la misma manera, con todos mis sentidos a punto de colapsar.

― ¿Seguro?

― ¿Desde hace cuánto te importa en donde caigamos para tener sexo?― Pregunté con la voz ida, mientras bajaba mis manos a su espalda.

― Desde que esto dejó de ser sexo ocasional y ahora te hago el amor.― ¡No aguanto! Este chico sabe las palabras exactas para ponerme caliente.

― ¡Hazlo ya idiota! Me derrites con tus palabras.― Exclamé cogiendo las orillas de su camisa, empujándolo con dificultad para tratar de quitársela.

Sin más Sebastián me cargó entre sus brazos, me llevó a su habitación, este chico sí que es atento, pero en verdad no me importaba cambiar, pero no importa, ahora solo quiero que este en mí en todos los sentidos y unirme con él.

Mordí mi labio inferior tratando de evitar un gemido.

―No los evites, déjalos salir Blaine.― Me miró a los ojos, llevó su mano a mi boca y la abrió, luego sentí su otra mano en mi entrepierna.

― ¡Nhg! ¡Sebastián! No hagas eso que me avergüenzas, además…― Mi oración se vio interrumpida por el sonido de mi celular, ¡Maldita sea! ¡Tengo que apagar esta cosa!

―Blaine ¿No se te olvida algo? Escuché de Sugar que se reunirían en la casa de Tina hoy y que también te invitaron, creo que quieren que hagan las pases.― me dijo Sebastián, él se levantó un poco, me sentí decepcionado.

―Pero no quiero, solo quiero suplicarte por más, Seb. Quiero que terminemos.― Hice un berrinche, él rio divertido por mi comportamiento.

―Sabes perfectamente que no terminaremos hoy, esto es una celebración de que por fin somos algo oficial.― Sebastián nos hizo rodar para yo quedar encima de él, me cerní, no pude evitar sonrojarme.― Quiero hacértelo hasta que ya no tengas conciencia alguna para moverte.

Sonreí y baje a buscar sus labios.

―Eres tan apuesto Smythe, no puedo evitar ponerme caliente al pensar que estarás dentro de mí.― Ya no media lo que decía, sentir a Sebastián debajo de mí es… como… ¡Wow!

―Yo no puedo evitarlo cuando te sonrojas así…― Me bajó delicadamente de él, proteste, pero aun así me ignoró.― Sin embargo, debes ir donde Tina y arreglar las cosas o de lo contrario, no tendremos sexo hasta que lo hagas.

¡¿Qué no qué…?! No puedo creer que juegue tan sucio, pero dos pueden jugar a lo mismo.

Me puse en sus piernas, le di un beso apasionado, bajé mis pantalones junto a mi bóxer para dejar al aire mi hombría, miré a Sebastián seductoramente, llevé una de mis manos a ella y comencé a subirla y bajarla, me estaba masturbando, sé que con lo pervertido que es alguna vez usó esto como una fantasía sexual para auto complacerse.

No dejó de mirarme con necesidad y deseo.

―Eres un, maldito pervertido Smythe.― Quité mi mano de mí, para poder enredar mis brazos en su cuello.

―Creo que algo rápido no matará a nadie ¿No?― Me dijo con una sonrisita de lado, se acercó a besar mi cuello.

Allí estaba yo.

Excitado, emocionado, besando a mi novio, nos dejamos caer en su cama, en medio de besos, suspiros y gemidos que solo hacían que mi mente se nublara más.

Me quitó la camisa para que yo pudiera quedar completamente desnudo al fin, él se quitó la ropa para dejarme ver su escultural cuerpo, se colocó encima de mí, subió mi pie derecho en uno de sus hombros, se alineó con mi entrada y sin más me penetró.

¡Demonios! Se siente mejor que antes, no quisiera que nunca parara, quiero que continúe entrando y saliendo de mí, quiero sentirlo más, no solo lo siento dentro de mí. También puedo sentir todo el amor que me demuestra.

―Sé que lo hemos hecho varias veces, pero yo no puedo dejar de pensar que esta vez es diferente.― comentó con la voz entrecortada, con una sonrisa en el rostro, yo lo imité.

―Es ci-cierto. No pares.― Cuando le supliqué bajó para capturar mis labios en beso, le di gracias a la vida por hacerme tan flexible.

―Por mí, nunca lo haría Blaine.― Me susurró, enseguida bajó mi pierna de su hombro, me cogió por la espalda y me abrazó fuerte, mi entrada solo se ensanchaba, por sus movimientos constantes, lo cogí de su cuello.

Ya no podía pensar en nada más que no fuera en nosotros, en ese acto que estábamos llevando a cabo para demostrar amor tan puro, quería que me marcara como suyo de nuevo, quería… Quería, tener al algo de él conmigo y que él tuviera algo de mí en él.

Me acercó a él, metió su lengua mi boca y comenzamos a hacer una batalla, al separarse me miró fijamente.

Un cosquilleo en mi estómago me hizo saber que estaba a punto de culminar.

―Terminaré, no quiero que pase.―Clavé mis uñas en su espalda y mordí un poco su clavícula.

―Solo hazlo Blaine, también estoy cerca.― Susurró, sentí como bajó sus manos a mi trasero, lo acarició suavemente.

―Te quiero Sebastián.― Le dije al sentirme en el punto culminante de todo.

―Yo también te quiero.― Me respondió, no pude evitar sentirme feliz.

Al terminar no pude evitar apretar mi entrada, después de unas pequeñas embestidas él me siguió, el placer me invadió cuando lo sentí, yo me apoyé en su cuerpo, estaba tan cansado, nuestras respiraciones era lo único que se escuchaban en esa habitación a medio iluminar, ambos nos abrazamos, hasta que tuvimos un poco más de fuerza para hablar.

―Sebastián, ¿Podemos ir a bañarnos?, no quiero estar sudado para cuando este con las chicas.― Pregunté, una idea me golpeó como un rayo.

―Claro, aunque no hay que tardarnos, vas tarde cielo.― Me levantó entre sus brazos, entramos a su ducha.

Puse mi espalda contra la pared, cogí el cuello de Sebastián y dejé que el agua me empapara para poder relajarme, luego de unos momentos me le abracé y correspondió.

―Sebastián, no quiero ir a ninguna parte quiero quedarme contigo.―Comencé con mi plan, hice que mis manos recorrieran su espalda entera.―Tengo sueño.

―También quiero quedarme contigo.― Se separó de mí y me beso, vaya… Creo que me siento como en sueño.―Pero no cambia las cosas Blaine.

Puse mis manos en su fornido y desnudo torso, lo miré a los ojos, creo que no lo he podido convencer, ya que, tendré que hacerlo.

―Está bien iré, aunque… Quiero que me esperes, no me quedaré, solo hablaré con Tina y después me llevarás a casa.― Salí de la ducha luego de decir esas palabras, el solo asintió y me siguió.

Me vestí, no pude evitar sentir que Sebastián no me quitaba la vista de encima, le pregunté qué era lo que tenía y solo señaló a mi esponjado y enrulado cabello, es verdad, la gomina se derritió cuando me duché con él, no puedo salir así me da tanta vergüenza.

―No te sientas mal, te ves muy bello. Nunca te había visto así.― Se acercó a mí y me abrazó, creo que es mucha miel para una noche.

Me separé de él sin decir nada, tomé su mano y nos dirigimos a nuestro destino, no hubo palabra por parte de los dos.

Cuando estuvimos frente a la casa de Tina un temblor recorrió todo mi cuerpo, no pude evitar soltar un suspiro, bajé del auto de Sebastián después de besarlo un poco, luego toqué la puerta la cual abrió la mamá de Tina, nos saludamos tan cordialmente que creo que exageré con la reverencia que le hice, deben ser los nervios, sin más me dirigí a su cuarto.

Las chicas gritaban tanto que pensé que me quedaría sordo, al abrir la puerta, todo quedó en silencio.

―Hola chicas.― Dije para romper la tensión, todas despabilaron menos Tina.

―Hola Blaine.― Dijeron todas casi todas al unísono, sonreí con gusto.

―No me quedaré solo vine para hablar con Tina, Sebastián me obligó y yo…― No pude continuar por un grito de Sugar.

― ¿Está abajo?― Preguntó Sugar enérgica levantándose de repente, corrió fuera de la habitación.

Sin más pedí hablar con Tina, salimos y cerramos la puerta detrás de nosotros, para que las chicas no pudieran escuchar o al menos ese era la intención pero como la casa de esta chica es tan pequeña, pues es todo lo contrario, todos se dan cuenta de todo, ella sin reprimirse me abrazó.

―Te extraño Brillos.― Sonreí un poco y correspondí sin pensarlo.

―También te extraño Tay-Tay. Pero no cambia que me hayas dejado solo en un momento crucial, se supone que debiste apoyarme, debiste estar allí para mí, no ¿Sabes lo solo que me sentí?, después Sam y yo tuvimos un problema también y por eso nuestra amistad terminó, lo de Sebastián no fue verdad hasta hoy, todo era una mentira y lo hacía por Sam porque él y yo…

Se separó de mí y me miró con curiosidad.― ¿Tú y él…?― Averiguó de la misma manera, yo solo moví la cabeza de lado a lado dudando.

―Nada, ya no puedo confiar en ti Tay-Tay, necesito tiempo lo sien…to.― Comenté. Ella sonrió comprensible y me dijo que no me preocupara por eso.

Abrí la puerta para poder despedirme de las chicas, algo me sorprendió bastante fue que las chicas estaban allí paradas frente a nosotros con cara de sorpresa, creo que se preocupan de verdad por nosotros.

― ¡Vaya! Creo que hubiera sido lo mismo no cerrar la puerta, gracias por preocuparse, tendré que irme porque no creo que Sebastián pueda aguantar más a Sugar.― Todas rieron entre divertidas y nerviosas.

Abracé a Marley y me fui directo donde Sebastián, al pararme en la entrada vi como estaba abrazado a Sugar riendo, si no fuera gay estaría ardiendo de los celos, sin embargo, no puedo porque sé que ambos se ven como hermanos, al verme se separaron con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros, la chica se despidió de mí, Sebastián me sonrió de esa manera que solo él sabe.

― ¿Cómo quedaron las cosas?― Preguntó de repente, se abrazó a mí.

―Al menos hablé con ella, me siento mucho mejor.― Dije. Correspondí su abrazo, no pude evitar sentir el perfume de Sugar y un poco del suyo.― Amm, hueles a chica cielo.

―Ya estoy acostumbrado, algunas veces Sugar se pasa de melosa conmigo, aunque me gusta, nunca tuve lazos tan fuertes con mi hermana como lo tengo con ella.― Confesó, ahora todo tiene sentido esa es a la chica que vi en esa foto.

Lo único que hice fue separarme de él e ir a su auto. No quiero hablar de su pasado aún, lo único que quiero es besarlo, lo conoceré poco a poco, no quiero llevar las cosas tan rápido, aunque ya me acosté con él…

Bueno, el caso es que no quiero que se sienta presionado como para que me tenga que contar cosas tan intimas de él, eso no está bien.

―No te preocupes, te lo conté porque quise mi amor.― ¡¿Cómo lo hace?! Pensé que el único que lo podía hacer eso era Sam…

― ¿Tú cómo haces eso?

―No lo sé, solo lo hago.― Esa no es una respuesta. Y ni siquiera sabe que es ESO.

―Lo volviste a hacer. Esto ya me asusta.

―Lo siento, ya dejaré de hacerlo, ahora vamos, te llevaré a casa.

Sin decir nada más encendió el auto y se dirigió directo a mi casa, donde de seguro mamá me espera hacerme un sinfín de preguntas de los chicos, y sinceramente no quiero responderlas porque por allí aparecerá alguna pregunta de Sam, de mi novio.

Y pensar que este día debería de ser especial, porque por fin Sebastián está a mi lado.

* * *

_**Vaya... XOXO**_

_***Johana***_


	15. Mas de una sorpresa

Estaba en el salón del coro sentado pensando en todo lo que pasó esa mañana antes de estar allí.

Primero llegué la escuela con los mejores de los ánimos, Sebastián me saludó de una manera un tanto cariñosa frente a Marley y Tina, no pude evitar sonreír como un idiota, luego fui a la primera clase la cual era ciencias, por cierto el proyecto, lo completé a las carreras el Domingo por la noche, pero al menos me acordé, estaba con Sebastián hablando de cosas cuando el recuerdo me golpeó como un rayo.

Al llegar a esa estúpida clase vi a Sam en nuestro lugar, haciendo garabatos en su cuaderno, con ojos enamorados y perdidos, al acercarme lo cerró lo más rápido que pudo. Si hubiera sido como en los viejos tiempos, le arrebataría el cuaderno y leería lo que está escribiendo o vería lo que está dibujando.

Después de eso entregamos el trabajo y por fin no tendríamos que volver a hablarnos nunca, no voltearemos ni a mirarnos en el club glee.

Esa mañana estaba caminando por los pasillos, vi a Jake y Tina muy acaramelados, por un lado estaba pasando Ryder así que lo detuve y le hablé para que se sintiera un poco mejor, luego le invité un dulce de la máquina expendedora, él no dijo nada solo aceptó.

Me contó que le estaban haciendo Catfish, todavía estaba tratando de averiguarlo, le prometí mi ayuda, yo y mi costumbre de meterme en problemas que no son de mi incumbencia.

Luego de eso me encontré a Santana de la mano con Britt, ella saludó como si nada.

El día estuvo plagado de rarezas para mí.

Y solo mejoró cuando llegué a este salón, no me importó que estuviera vacío, es cuando más me hace recordar los buenos momentos que pasé aquí.

Sentí unas manos sobre mis ojos, ni cuenta me di que alguien entró sin previo aviso, creo que me dejé absorber mucho por mis pensamientos.

Sentí un cálido aliento en mi oreja.― ¿Sebastián…?― No recibí respuesta alguna, lo volví a intentar.― ¿Tina…?― De nuevo nada.

De un momento al otro escuché la risita de Marley, le grité, pero cuando las manos se quitaron de mi cara, la vi al frente mío lo que significa… Volteé lentamente y me encontré con esos hermosos ojos azules que alguna vez me encantaron, bueno diciéndolo en serio todavía me gustan pero ya no de ese modo.

― ¡Kurt! No pensé que fueran a llegar tan pronto…― Comencé feliz, me levanté para poder estrujarlo en un abrazo que desde hace mucho tenía ganas de darle, él lo respondió con dificultad pero no dejó de estar llena de su cariño.

―Todos los chicos contactamos y pensamos en estar todos hoy aquí, te eché de menos Blaine, ahora tú y Marley me contaran lo que te pasa.― Me horroricé pero no lo demostré para nada. Le mostré una sonrisa.

―La verdad yo solo sé el comienzo, el resto no lo sé.― Dijo Marley algo tímida, cruzando sus brazos, pude jurar que vi un sonrojo en su cara.

―Bien, entonces a partir de donde quedes Blaine nos contará el resto.― Opinó Kurt sentándose y cruzando las piernas divertidamente, mientras nos miraba acusatoriamente.

Marley y yo nos miramos con diversión, cuando ella empezó a hablar fue interrumpida por un gritico característico de Rachel.

― ¡Blaine! ¿Cómo estás? ¿No has visto a Finn?― Negué con la cabeza un tanto extrañado, vi como Marley se colocaba nerviosa, temblaba y se sonrojaba.

― ¡Hey Rach! En vez de estar averiguando por tu antiguo amor de secundaria por qué mejor no saludas a Marley, ella es la nueva chica de la que te hablé, la que tiene una voz cautivadora― Dijo Kurt, tanto ella como yo nos sorprendimos, lo supe por la cara que hizo.

―Soy Marley, es todo un placer… ― El aliento se le fue cuando sintió que Rachel le apretó la mano, me divierte un poco, no puedo creer que la admire tanto.

―El placer es mío Marley, espero poder escucharte cantar pronto o cantar contigo― Dijo Rachel. Sería épico verlas cantar juntas, como sería épico ver a Kurt llevándose bien con Sebastián.

Rachel se llevó lejos a Marley dejándome solo con Kurt, creo que va a ser extenuante lo que sigue, me miró con una sonrisa de "Ya-Es-Hora-De-Que-Cuentes-Todo", suspiré un tanto divertido y frustrado, así que le conté lo que pasó en ese lapso de tiempo, a medida que le contaba todos fueron llegando y sentándose a nuestro alrededor, al final de la historia quedó con la boca abierta de seguro con un sinfín de preguntas.

No me di cuenta en que momento Sebastián cruzó la puerta.

Se dirigió rápido a mí, se agachó a mi altura y me besó frente a todos, como odio que sea tan impulsivo algunas veces, le dije que les diríamos cuando ya las cosas y todo esto del concierto pasara, creo que no pudo esperar más.

La primera en romper el silencio fue la famosísima Rachel Berry, no pude evitar ponerme nervioso.

― ¡Vaya! Creo que resultó siendo cierto.― Masculló haciéndome sentir algo apenado, bajé la mirada.

Escuché después a Sugar.

―Chicos porque mejor no ensayamos primero, después podrán hacerle reclamos a los chicos de su relación.― Eso me hizo sentir un tanto aliviado.

La tensión se esfumó por completo cuando mi mamá entró con el señor Schue, todos colocaron especial atención a lo que los dos estaban diciendo.

―Chicos, usaremos el mismo formato que en las competencias, solo que con los nuevos estarán separados de los antiguos y graduados.― Comentó el profesor Schue con una felicidad innegable.―Preparen todos una canción para cuando nos veamos de nuevo.

―Sí, quiero que el viejo New Directions y nuevo New Directions, deleite a todos con una canción así que… Sepárense quiero verlos.― Comentó mamá, todos sin pensarlo se colocaron a lado y lado.

Al ver a mi derecha vi como Finn y Rachel, estaban delante de Tina, Puck, Quinn, Mike, Artie, Santana, Britt, Mercedes, Kurt, Sugar y Joe

Al ver a mi izquierda vi a Unique, Kitty, Marley, Ryder y Jake.

Me di cuenta que al igual que yo Sam no supo hacia dónde ir, Sebastián nos miraba atentamente desde los asientos.

―No lo sé, me siento como de los dos bandos― Comenzó Sam confundido, nervioso, yo solo asentí. Todo se quedó en total silencio hasta que sentí que alguien se paró al lado mío y rodeó mi cintura con sus manos, Sebastián me las pagará después, sé que lo hace porque piensa que al Kurt estar aquí haré algo que puede que me lamente por el resto de mi vida.

―No hagas esto frente a todos y menos en un momento como este―Le dije. Él se separó de mí, me miró directo a los ojos.

―Te sientes parte de ambos bandos, en uno porque eres el líder y en el otro porque te sientes ligado sentimentalmente. Los nuevos no se perderán sin ti y sin…― Hizo un pausa y miró a Sam por un momento―Sam, sé que quieren estar con tus viejos amigos, no se detengan solo háganlo.

― ¿Y tú?― Pregunté viendo como Sam se dirigía al lado que nos correspondía, Sebastián cogió mi mano y me sonrió con cariño.

―Yo, solo estoy aquí por recomendación y obligación de mi madre, traté de renunciar ¿Sabes que es la compositora de tu mamá?― Comentó Sebastián encogiéndose de hombros como si nada.

―Esa no me la esperaba, cada vez me sorprendo más― No miento, primero detesté a este chico, ahora estoy con él, creo que el destino, universo lo que sea me está queriendo decir algo.

―Somos dos, pero ya nada me sorprende Blaine, para comenzar estoy contigo así que…―Se encogió de hombros, "_Buen punto_" aunque no causa el mismo efecto en mí.

Antes de que me moviera, besó mi mejilla, sentí como esa parte que tocó sus labios me ardía, no en sinónimo de dolor, solo que simplemente me era algo un tanto irreal que Sebastián Smythe fuera mi novio, no puedo dejar de pensar en él, creo que definitivamente pudo hacer que olvidara los sentimientos erróneos que Sam me brindó y yo sin querer le devolví.

Caminé hasta mi lado y me paré junto a Tina, ella solo se estremeció un poco, los demás clavaron la mirada en mí, luego en Sebastián esperando a que dijera algo, pero mi mamá interrumpió.

―Sebastián ¿Qué tal si cantas un dueto con Blaine?― Preguntó. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, mi corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido, era un manojo de nervios, él la miró por un rato pensativo.

―No lo sé, sé que ahora que se reencontró con Kurt querrán cantar algo juntos, no quiero que se sobre esfuerce. Además no sé bien hacerle de segunda voz.― Me miró por un momento, mis mejillas se sonrojaron.

―No me coloques de excusa Sebastián―Escuché a Kurt, me dio un poco de miedo porque ese es el tono que utiliza cuando se está comenzando a enfadar pero no quiere que nadie se entere.―Solo admite que te da vergüenza demostrar tus sentimientos hacía Blaine.

Esperen… ¿Qué dijo? Creo que va a iniciar una discusión, ¡Mierda! No puedo hablar me he quedado paralizado.

―En realidad sí, no quiero más atención, no tengo que demostrarle a todos que lo quiero, con que él me crea creo que es suficiente.― _"Me enamora cada vez más" _Lo miré de nuevo, sentí como mis nervios bajaron de repente, como lo que estaba alrededor de nosotros se silenciaba.― ¿Tú me crees?

Asentí un poco aturdido, escuché los gemidos de ternura de algunos, me apené de nuevo, estos minutos he experimentado muchos sentimientos, vergüenza, miedo, felicidad, sorpresa, en fin, fuimos directo al teatro, vi como Marley subió al escenario, quise acompañarla pero sentí como alguien me tacleó de repente, Rachel definitivamente hoy llegó tan hiperactiva, fui y me senté junto a Sebastián, sostuve su mano, luego sentí como ambas se apretaron y sentí un calor en mis mejillas.

Atrás de mí pude escuchar los susurros de Kurt, la risa retenida de Puck, luego escuché como Kurt decía algo con ese tono irónico que lo caracteriza, creo que allí hay gato encerrado, sé que esos dos idiotas planean algo, pero prefiero descubrirlo junto a todos los demás ahora tengo que pensar cómo ayudar a Ryder con su problema de la chica misteriosa.

En medio de mi trance sentí como la mano de Sebastián empezaba a acariciar la mía con tal delicadeza, ¿Por qué cuando me toca me hace perder más de lo que estoy? Volteé mi cabeza directo a él para encontrar su mirada tierna y suplicante, me acerqué un poco a esos labios y los besé, él me siguió un tanto torpe, de seguro lo cogí por sorpresa, cerré mis ojos para disfrutarlo más, sus labios suaves batallaban con los míos, como su aliento menta entraba en mi boca, de un momento al otro, cuando más lo disfrutaba se separó de mí delicadamente, algunas veces se le pasa la mano, pero no me importa.

Rachel y Marley se situaron a mitad el escenario emocionadas, bueno en realidad Rachel estaba emocionada, Marley estaba asustadísima se le notaba demasiado.

―Bien chicos, cantaremos New York State of Mind de Billie Joel—Avisó Rachel, esa canción fue la que cantó Marley para su audición, de pronto es una casualidad muy intrigante.

La música sonó, el silencio se hizo presente, todos estaban esperando escuchar a Marley, había unos que ya la habían escuchado pero otros que ni siquiera conocían su voz.

A medida que la canción transcurría, me desconcentraba cada vez más, con Sebastián acariciando mi mano con la suya de esa manera tan suave, con Puck y Kurt susurrando detrás de mí cosas las cuales no me interesaron mucho y más que todo por la cara de estúpido que Finn colocaba cada vez que veían a Marley en el escenario, sí ya sé que está enamorada de ella desde que la vio por primera vez, tuvieron una química impresionante.

Me decepcioné cuando la mano de Sebastián dejó la mía.

Al instante sentí como me abrazaba por los hombros y me llevaba directo a su cuerpo, me acurré en él con la incomodidad del descansa brazos en la mitad de los nosotros.

Los aplausos me hicieron despabilar de una manera abrupta, mi novio y yo nos separamos y nos dispusimos a aplaudir.

Escuché al señor Schue felicitándolas a todos entusiasmados, mi mamá hablando con las dos chicas de seguro quiere que ellas sean el dueto principal para abrir el concierto, sé que ella no se rendirá para que Sebastián y yo seamos el del final, el del intermedio ya creo que me hice una idea.

|/-/|/-/|/-/|/-/|/-/|/-/|/-/|/-/|/-/|

Al salir del auditorio me despedí de mi Seb, al llegar a la entrada me sorprendió ver a Puck cogiendo entre sus manos las de Kurt, luego escuché unas palabras que me dejaron sin aliento.

―Siempre estaré allí para ti, Blaine no te merece, no te mereció nunca porque…―Se detuvo allí, no hice ruido, porque si lo hacía los haría salir de la burbuja de la que están, no quiero que eso pase, quiero que Kurt encuentre a alguien que lo ame también.

―Puck lo que pasó antes fue solo un error, me sentía desechado. Te fuiste antes de que pudiera verte por la mañana y poder hablar de eso, ahora ya es tarde, sigamos haciendo de cuenta que nada de eso pasó.―Le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, esos besos que solíamos compartir antes, Puck es un afortunado, espero que sepa cómo hacer para que corra a sus brazos

―No quiero hacerlo, eso fue importante para mí.―Es la primera vez que veo que el chico rudo se coloca tan sentimental.

―No lo parece.―Sin más Kurt se soltó de las manos de su amadísimo chico malo, ¡sí! amadísimo porque en su mirada veo que muere por dentro por no poder saltarle encima y robarle un beso, odio cuando Kurt se hace el de rogar.

Puck lo miró con tristeza, se alejó de allí, cuando vi que se perdió de la vista de Kurt me acerqué a él lentamente para poder sacarle más información, puse una mano en su hombro.

― ¿Lo quieres?―Se sorprendió por pregunta tan directa, desvió su mirada, sonreí triunfante.― ¡Lo quieres!

―No es cierto, para él solo fue una aventura aunque me diga lo contrario, sé que el solo quiere experimentar.―Él algunas veces se pasa de pesimista.

―Alguna vez cuando te dije lo mi Seb, me dijiste que él podría cambiar por mí, así que te lo digo a ti ahora, arriésgate, quiero verte feliz.― De un momento al otro sentí como sus manos rodearon mi cuello, como sus labios tocaron mi mejilla, me sentí enternecido.

―Gracias.―Me susurró, sus palabras me acariciaron, me hicieron sentir más tranquilo por él.―Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado.

―Y tú también eres lo mejor que me ha pasado a mí.―Para que mentir, él fue mi primer novio, mi primer amor, eso nunca se olvida, con él aprendí un montón de cosas, a como amar sin esperar nada a cambio y cosas así.―Ahora vemos, compraré helado y haremos maratón de películas para distraerte un poco.

―Está bien.―Dijo algo desanimado, en serio me rompe el corazón verlo así, estoy tan acostumbrado verlo a sonreír que ahora quiero hacerle daño a Puck por hacerle eso.

* * *

_**Hey! hey! gracias a todos los que me dieron sus apoyos con sus reviews, en verdad me coloca muy feliz que les haya gustado el fic!, en serio me fascina también porque es la primera vez que manejo tan bien los personajes narrando en primera persona, no saben lo mucho que se me dificultaba, ahora al menos tengo más dominio.**_

_**Gracias a todos no veremos en el cap. 16 :'D son geniales en verdad, si tienen dudas, no duden en mandarme un mensaje o algo, bueno Ya! XOXO**_

_***Johana***_


	16. Heroes

_**La perdida llegó... Espero que lo disfruten y por cierto me salió largo, esa era la idea porque bueno es para decir "disculpen por demorarme al escribir este capitulo" -.-"**_

* * *

Me encontraba junto Kurt en el salón de ensayo, nos encontrábamos solos rodeados de partituras mirando la canción que podríamos entonar juntos, estaba tan feliz de por fin poder estar de nuevo con Kurt sin tener que sufrir un drama, sin pelear, sin echarnos en cara nada, aunque también puedo notarlo un poco distraído, siempre que le hablo o le pregunto por algo me contesta con un "Aja" "Sí" "Claro" ó "Si claro", creo que Puck en verdad le está haciendo daño.

―Dicen que cuando algo te molesta es mejor comentarlo.― Cogí su hombro suavemente, lo apreté un poco.

―Es Puck, creo que estoy enamorado de él.―Bajó la mirada dio un largo suspiro.―Es que… Todo comenzó después de que terminamos, luego de que te fuiste llegó él, hablé con él de cómo me sentía y me entendió a la perfección, entonces se nos hizo un hábito cada vez que Rachel estaba por ahí con Brody y entonces un día pasó, estábamos más cerca de lo que debimos haber estado y yo me dejé llevar por su toque fue…

―Mágico, te sentiste aliviado y que… Era, perfecto.― Mi corazón se aceleró al recodar con quien sentí todo eso.

― ¿Sebastián? O…

―Sam.―Dije de repente, no quería que él completara esa línea, quiero a Sebastián pero con Sam tuve una química que no puedo explicar.

―Si quieres a Sam solo ve con él, deja de gastar el tiempo en Sebastián.― Esas palabras de Kurt me sorprendieron un poco.

―A pesar de todo comencé a desarrollar sentimientos por Sebastián y estoy seguro que me ayudará a olvidar a Sam.―Expliqué simplemente cogiendo una partitura del suelo me di cuenta de que era una de las muchas canciones que quería cantar con Sam más adelante, luego de escarbar un poco más encontré una que hizo que mis lágrimas quisieran salir. ― Heroes…

― ¿Perdón? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué te perdiste tan de repente?― Preguntó Kurt con voz confundida, miró a mis manos tratando de distinguir la letra del título.

―Esta canción, es importante porque fue con la que la amistad "Blam" creció.― Le pasé la partitura a Kurt, me duele en estos momentos tenerlo en mis manos, porque me hace conectar muchas cosas, me hace sentir cosas que sentí o siento por Sam, No lo sé.

— ¿Quieres cantarla?— Preguntó Kurt con tono suave dirigiéndose al piano, pero no lo pude detener.

Me apartó un lugar, no pude decirle que no así que me dirigí al lado de él, comenzó a acariciar las teclas, no sabía que Kurt supiera tocar. La melodía nos inundó a ambos, cuando escuché mi entrada simplemente comencé a cantar por inercia, mientras mi mente se llenaba de recuerdos de Sam y yo, nuestra primera vez, nuestro primer beso y cuando nos declaramos, fue algo hermoso.

Después la culpa me invadió, estoy con Sebastián en este momento y me encanta estar con alguien que se interese por mí, que me haga confiar ciegamente de una manera increíble, que me haga sentir especial en el momento que estoy en sus brazos, pero para ser sincero con Sam lo sentía, pero el doble.

Escuché pasos detrás de nosotros, pero no me detuve continué cantando con más sentimiento que antes, después escuché una voz que se me hizo familiar, mi corazón se aceleró y volteé, mis mejillas se tornaron carmesí al confirmar mis sospechas.

Allí estaba Sam. Lo miré directo a los ojos, seguimos cantando como si nada, de seguro él al igual que yo se perdió en los recuerdos de nuestra pequeña aventura, sus mejillas se colocaron de ese rojo que tanto me fascina verle.

Me levanté lentamente de mi lugar y caminé hasta encontrarme frente a él, sentí como nuestras manos se entrelazaron y al terminar la canción, nuestros rostros se acercaron hasta que nuestras narices se tocaron.

Sonreí de nuevo recordando mi felicidad, pero luego me acordé que tengo un novio al cual serle fiel.

Me separé, miré a Kurt. Solo estaba allí sentado mirándonos con una sonrisa más grande que la del gato rizón, sé que no le cae bien Sebastián y haría lo que fuera para que lo dejara y por eso no me detuvo al verme de esa manera con Sam, quería que hiciera algo que no debería hacer.

Cuando me di cuenta me disculpé con Sam y me dirigí afuera del salón llevándome a Kurt conmigo, lo último que noté fue su mirada de decepción, ¿Quería besarme? No lo creo, después de todo lo que hemos pasado creo que no quiere hacerlo nunca más, nos dejamos llevar por el momento, por nuestros impulsos, porque esa canción nos conecta de más de una manera.

Kurt se cruzó de brazos y me miró pícaramente.

— Y así dices que quieres a Sebastián, ¿Te digo la verdad? Nunca apoyé la idea de que Sebastián estuviera contigo porque sé que te romperá el corazón, ¿Además recuerdas que a él no le gustan las escuelas públicas? ¿Qué hace aquí?… Prefiero que estés con Sam, es un chico dulce, leal, amoroso, sabe escuchar, es muy paciente y acepta a las personas tal cual son. — Pude jurar que vi un brillo en sus ojos al decir eso, pero eso es otra cosa.

—Lo sé, pero quiero a Sebastián, él llegó en el momento indicado para curar mi corazón herido…— Sentí como una mano tocó mi hombro, al voltear vi a Ryder.

— ¿Pasa algo Ryder?— Pregunté de manera casual y comprensible al ver como sus ojos desprendían unas pequeñas lágrimas.

—Katie me citó y me dejó plantado. — Dijo con la voz cortada, yo solo pasé mi mano por su espalda.

—Calma, ahora dime ¿A qué horas quedaron en verse?— Vi cómo me miró con esos ojos de cachorrito, por eso Jake lo quiere.

—A las… 15:30— Respondió con la voz entrecortada, me sentí mal por él, volteé brevemente donde Kurt para pedirle disculpas e irme, ojala este paranoico pero escuché la voz de Sam diciendo su nombre y preguntándole si podía hablar con él de algo importante y urgente.

Cogí la mano de Ryder y lo metí a uno de los salones vacíos para poder hablarle mejor sin que nadie nos interrumpiera, cogí sus manos entre las mías.

—Está bien cálmate, de seguro se arrepintió. — Traté de persuadirlo pero solo sollozó un poco más, bajó su mirada y apretó mis manos.

—No, ya estoy harto, no puedo creer que haya dejado a Jake por esa chica, alguien que ni siquiera conozco. — Sé que se siente estar tan devastado como lo está él, acaricié sus manos.

Siseé un poco—Cálmate, sé que Jake te ama y no quiere ni un poco a Tina, sé que solo es una aventurita que está teniendo para tratar de olvidarse ti. — No me gusta ver a nadie mal por amor.

—Sé la manera en la que te sentirás mejor. — Dije con entusiasmo, tanto que él levantó la mirada con una sonrisa ladeada.

—No me digas que me besarás— Dijo con diversión, conteniendo una risita, sentí como mis mejillas se calentaron.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! Ni que fueras Sebastián…— Respondí de la misma manera soltando sus manos y dirigiéndome a la puerta. — ¿En dónde se quedaron para verse?

—Frente a los vestidores.

—Bien, entonces hablaremos después.

Me dirigí a los vestidores esperando ver a alguien en él, un chico, una chica a alguien que me pudiera dar un indicio de si vieron a alguien allí de que mi amigo se fue, pero no… Vi a Tina sonriendo de una manera descarada, por mi mente enseguida comenzaron a pasar miles de teorías, pero debía probarlas, poco a poco me acerqué a ella con rabia pero disimulando como el buen actor que soy.

Debía demostrarle la confianza que ya no le tenía para que ella me la tuviera.

—Hola Tay-Tay ¿Por qué tan feliz?— Pregunté sintiendo inmensas ganas de abalanzármele encima y darle un golpe.

—Por nada ¿Qué haces aquí? — Preguntó un tanto nerviosa confirmando un poquito más mi sospecha,

—Estaba buscando a Finn y pensé que quizás estaría aquí… Pero vamos Tay-Tay no seas así. —insistí, en verdad cada palabra se porta más sospechosa.

—Está bien pero no le cuentes a nadie. —Me dijo bajando el tono de voz. —Estoy catfisheando a Ryder, es tan divertido y más porque le quité Jake.

¡No puedo creer lo que escucho! Tina es una chica sin vergüenza, no tiene corazón, no recuerdo que ella fuera así conmigo, aún no puedo creer que le haya hecho eso a un persona tan linda como Ryder y más que no le ha hecho ningún daño de ninguna manera, fingí una carcajada y me tapé la boca fingiendo alianza con ella, luego hice que cantara como un pajarito todo lo que le había dicho para tenerlo de esa manera.

Sin más me fui con la excusa de seguir buscando a Finn, juro que esa perra pagará por la manera en la que tiene a Ryder, ya lo verá, la desenmascaré de una manera glamurosa, se arrepentirá de todo lo que hizo, en serio que no dejaré que se salga con la suya.

En medio de mis pensamientos vi como Seb se aproximaba a mí, atiné a sonreír, me dio un pequeño beso en los labios, después hice cara de preocupación sin querer, en serio darme cuenta de eso me tiene algo mal.

— ¿Qué tienes bebé?

—Nada, solo que me di cuenta de algo. — Susurré con algo de tristeza. —Tina es una desgraciada, no merece tener amigos como los que la rodean.

— ¿Ahora qué te hizo? Si no fuera una chica la golpearía créeme. — Me dijo enojado Sebastián, se hizo tierno que se preocupara de esa manera por mí.

—No, a mí no cielo. A Ryder. —Me detuve allí, quiero tenerlo en secreto hasta que decida hacer que salga a flote.

—Ohh, al menos no es a ti bebé. —Me besó delicada y dulcemente, no pude evitar sonrojarme.

—Iré con Kurt, necesito hablarle de algo importante antes de que llegue mamá. —Recordé avisándole a Seb, el solo asintió y se dirigió al teatro, sé que le gusta sentirse sobre el escenario cuando no hay nadie, es algo que tenemos en común.

Fui directo a la sala del coro esperando que Sam ya hubiera ido y dejara a Kurt solo, pero paré en seco al escuchar la voz de Puck, asomé un poco la cabeza para poder ver en que posición estaban, los vi a ambos arrodillados en el suelo recogiendo el lio de partituras que Kurt y yo hicimos en el suelo, sus manos estaban entrelazadas una a la otra y en sus mejillas habían rubores fuertes.

—Puck, ¿Hasta cuándo seguirás haciendo esto?—Preguntó Kurt acercándose solo un poco a él. —Sabes perfectamente que no resistiré.

—Hasta que creas que en verdad quiero estar contigo. — Respondió Puck con un tono atrevido. —Y la idea es que caigas Kurt.

—Yo no quiero… Lo único que quiero es que me dejes tranquilo, ya fue suficiente solo aprovechas mi corazón herido para poder estar conmigo y experimentar cosas nuevas, puedes decir que en verdad me quieres pero sé que…— Kurt jadeó debido a las lágrimas que se estaba acumulando en sus ojos. —Un mujeriego, nunca ama y menos a un gay como yo.

—Eso no es cierto Kurt. Te quiero y lo que pasó esa noche no fue una simple casualidad, lo que es más, creo que al hablar contigo todo ese tiempo me fui enamorando de ti, deja de hacerte el difícil sé que estás herido y no quiero verte más así.— Puck se acercó lentamente, Kurt lo esquivó.

—Entonces ya déjame, no quiero saber nada más de ti Noah.

¿Noah? Nunca había escuchado que lo llamara así, de seguro es algo de ellos muy privado, sonreí para mí y me dirigí al auditorio en donde ya casi todos estaban, me senté en el piano de arriba del escenario y llamé a Sebastián para que me ayudara con lo que quería cantar y hacer, sé que eso de que no puede hacerle de segunda voz es una mentira, le dije bien la canción que quería interpretar y me dio una media sonrisa alardeando que ya la sabía, fuimos donde la banda y le dimos las instrucciones.

Cuando vimos a todos sentados abajo y más a Puck y Kurt comenzamos a cantar.

Mi mamá y el señor Schue se sentaron junto a los chicos.

La canción que elegí fue "Creep" de Radiohead, cogí la mano de Sebastián y la apreté un poco él me sonrió con aire tranquilizador y después dejamos que la música nos llevara a ambos.

Nos miramos a los ojos en toda la canción, mostrando la química que tenemos, al acabar los aplausos nos sacaron de esa sensación tan maravillosa, después recordé el incidente con cierto rubio sentado en primera fila aplaudiendo a duras penas.

Comencé con mi cometido.

—Má, me encanta esta canción, pero no me sale a mí ni a Sebastián ni a los dos juntos para el concierto porque como ves es una canción de desamor, rompimiento, quiero saber si puedo elegir a alguien para que la cante.

—Creo que no estaría mal tener de esa música, a algunas personas les llama la atención las canciones así. — Me apoyó Sebastián, no puedo creer que me esté siguiendo la corriente, lo quiero tanto.

—Bien hijo, ¿A quién eliges? —Preguntó mi mamá con duda subiendo al escenario.

—Quiero que la canten Puck y Kurt. No se aceptan reclamos porque será como el dueto que iba a hacer con él. —Vi como Kurt estaba entre pensativo y molesto.

Vi como Puck se levantó de su lugar decidido.

—Odio las canciones de desamor pero si te voy a hacer un favor Ya qué ¿No?—Dijo indiferente encogiéndose de hombros.

—Bien pero me recompensarás ¿Sabes? Me encantó la canción que me cantaste versión acústica en la sala del coro ¿Cómo era que se llamaba?— Dijo Kurt llevándose una mano al mentón. — ¡Ah sí! Heroes quisiera que cantaras con la pista original con Sam…

Empalidecí, aún no me la creo algunas veces Kurt juega rudo, no quiero cantar esa canción después de lo que pasó hoy y más porque sé que a Sebastián no le gustará que pasé tiempo con Sam, miré por un momento a mi novio pensando lo peor pero vi su clamada expresión, sé que estallará en cualquier instante, apreté su mano buscando una respuesta pero él desvió su mirada y bajó del escenario en silencio, luego se dirigió a la salida, todos estaban desconcertados por su comportamiento los únicos que lo comprendían eran las personas que conocen la versión completa de mi historia.

—Bien, como quieras pero no es que quiera pasar tiempo con él, eso me causará problemas con Seb. —Después de decir eso me dirigí rápido a la salida dispuesto a seguir Sebastián. —En un instante regreso madre.

Sin decir nada más corrí directo al estacionamiento intuyendo que escaparía como siempre lo hace cuando las cosas se ponen complicadas, como odio cuando lo hace, sé que él no es así, sé que él puede encarar los problemas como alguna vez llegó a decirlo Sugar.

Antes de que arrancara su auto me subí, y puse mi mano en la palanca de cambios haciendo que varios recuerdos saturaran mi mente, sonreí un poco cuando vi que se calmó debido a mi toque, apagó el auto y me miró a los ojos.

—Odio que pases tiempo con Sam. —Comenzó con un tono de voz fúnebre.

—Sí no me lo dices cielo, no me doy cuenta. —Dije divertido, me acerqué para abrazarlo, amo la manera en la que huele, adoro ese calor que irradia de él. —Solo es una canción bebé.

—La canción no es problema, el problema es que tendrás que pasar tiempo con él, quizás recuerden viejos tiempos y quieran…— Lo callé con un pequeño beso él se puso color carmesí, como amo poder tener tanto dominio sobre él.

—No, él hace parte de mi pasado, ahora tú estás conmigo y no tropezaré con la misma roca dos veces, te quiero y no quiero estropear lo que tenemos. —Mi corazón se aceleró al decir eso.

—Tú eres mío, no lo olvides. Solo mío. —Susurró acercándose a mi cuello para lamerlo un poco, se siente tan excitante cuando trata de ejercer control sobre mí.

—Soy tuyo, de nadie más cielo. —Respondí de igual manera pasando mis manos por su espalda. —Te quiero demasiado como para serte infiel con otra persona.

Sonrió de nuevo y se inclinó a besarme, debo admitir que no quiero que esto acabe pero…

—Tenemos que volver al ensayo.

—No quiero. —Berrinchó. Algunas veces parece un niño pequeño, pero así me encanta.

—Cuando terminemos podemos perdernos por ahí, ya sabes… Mi término de perdernos. —Sus ojos brillaron.

—No podemos llegar tarde, apurémonos. —Saltó del auto tal resorte, me parece muy gracioso de ver, porque hace un momento no quería estar allí.

Ahora tengo un problema menos, pero el mayor no le he podido resolver, tendré que cantar con Sam la canción que nos hizo conectar en un inicio, no puedo, tengo que pensar en una manera de salirme de eso porque sé que caeré si paso mucho tiempo a solas con él.

¡Muchas gracias Kurt! Trato de ayudarte y solo me das problemas en lugar de las gracias.

* * *

_**¿Saben? Cada vez me encariño más de Sebastián pero eso no cambia lo que quiere hacerle a Blaine... Espero que lo hayan disfrutado mucho y ¿Qué piensan de Kurt y Puck? Estaba pensando hacer un Shot en donde explique sus circunstancias. xD Espero no demorarme mucho en escribirlo tambien jajaja okey ya ._. Nos leeremos en el capitulo 17 XOXO**_

_***Johana***_


End file.
